Kokoro No Negai
by hollybell
Summary: Horokeu no queria estar solo, era su cupleaños, y su amigo Yho de dio un regalo, lo que no esperaba es que su regalo fuera un chico de otro mundo, del cual se iba a enamorar... ya la habia publicado pero listo fic terminado lena y les gustara
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

¡Alguien iluminara tu corazón!

Povs Ren tao

Era de noche regresaba del colegio, Ahhh como odio salir tan noche del colegio, mi hermana pasa por mi porque se preocupa demasiado, a mi me gusta caminar solo…

Aunque de todas formas… cuando intento regresar solo esas niñas de mi salón me siguen y me asedian yo no sé que se traen conmigo, yo solo quiero estar solo…

Ren que te pasa hoy ¿estas más pensativo de lo normal?

Nada hermana, solo que; ya sabes que yo puedo regresar solo a casa.

No Ren, si algo te sucede no me lo perdonaría, recuerda que solo nos tenemos uno al otro si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría

Mmm, está bien hermana…

Ella y yo habíamos quedado huérfanos hace un año mis padres murieron y no tenemos otra familia ella tenía un novio, pero lo dejo para dedicarme más tiempo a mí, y por otras razones eso, me hace sentir culpable, pero nunca demuestro mis sentimientos, ni siquiera cuando ellos murieron…

Ya estaba entrando a casa con Jun y todo sigue normal, cenamos vimos un rato la TV, y luego nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir.

La noche era hermosa tenía unas sorprendentes ganas de salir de la habitación y caminar bajo ese hermoso cielo estrellado…el sueño me venció

Un ruido, que molesto… Ahhh también hay luz y odio la luz que esa sensación¡por qué no puedo moverme¿Qué está pasando? Estoy soñando, no esto no es sueño…

Povs Horokeu

Ahhh otra vez Yoh se equivoco, intento darme un regalo sorpresa y trajo algo mas… es el peor hechicero del mundo u

Yoh otra vez te equivocaste…

sí, creo que sí, lo siento Horo- Horo gomen nasai intente traerte algo de otra dimensión de regalo… pero traje a…

Yoh, trajiste aun chico de otra dimensión (eso lo dijo Ana con cara de enojona mandona y de mas)

regrésalo…

pero no se a donde regrésalo, se supone que sería el hechizo era para traer algo que iluminara el corazón de Horo, no para regresarlo (Ahhh! Yoh y su cara de drogado, y ¡como que algo de mi corazón!… está loco)

no sabía que tenias esos gustos Horo- Horo (otra vez Ana molestando)

el chico está despertando… y ahora qué le vamos decir, encárgate tu Horo, es tu regalo…

Yoh, como me voy a hacer cargo de un chico es una persona!!!

Yo que se es tu regalo…

Mmm, regalo, de que hablan ¡quienes son ustedes!, donde estoy respondan…

El chico había despertado, y por lo visto de mal humor y como no estarlo el tonto de Yoh lo trajo hasta aquí por error…

- etto, bueno pues de pronto apareciste (dijo Yoh con una sonrisa)

- ¡como que aparecí, la gente no aparece… más les vale que me digan donde estoy si no quieren que los mate a todos…

- que nos vas a matar, no te das cuenta, somos casi de tu misma edad y tu eres mucho más pequeño… ja eres un tonto

Ana ya se estaba pasando, el chico no entendía nada, Yoh solo está nervioso porque sabía que era su culpa; yo algo nervioso, ese chico era lindo delgado tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados aunque su ropa era extraña… unos extraños pantalones a rayas amarillas con un lindo suetercito, y un gorro del mismo color... combinaba muy bien con sus ojos… pero era gracioso

pues veras, estas en otro universo, el que ves aquí (señale a Yoh) hizo un conjuro… para traerme algo, y no sé cómo pero el que llegaste fuiste tú…

lo siento, te regresare en cuanto descubra como hacerlo (Ana se fue y nos dejo a los tres, ya que ella no tenía nada que ver)

de seguro esto es una pesadilla solo son desechos de mi imaginación

a quien le llamas desecho…. (este que se cree, que irrespetuoso ya le dijimos que lo sentimos y que lo regresáremos)

pues a ti, eres extraño, que clase de hombre se tiñe el cabello azul y se pone un vestido,

¿teñir? Este es mi cabello y no tengo un vestido esta ropa tradicional… que grosero eres, además yo no soy el que esta vestido con ropa amarillo patito…

Esta es mi piyama así duermo… y me la dio mi hermana…(creo que se enojo… esta gritando e Yoh esta risa y risa)

Jajá, es amarillo patito,

Mmm Ahhh , te voy a ( eso chico está molesto, y empezó a materializar un arma, una cuchilla¿pero cómo?, solo pocos tienen el poder aquí, y él ni siquiera ha tenido entrenamiento, u si sigue me va a golpeara en serio)

Ya basta no te enojes no es para tanto…

Pero por tu culpa estoy aquí¿no?

Ya basta los dos te prometo que regresare en cuanto descubra como…

Povs Ren

Estoy muy molesto, que les pasa, bueno es un sueño… aunque ese chico me exaspera, que le pasa, se burlo de mi… aunque yo también me burle de él, y además algo apareció en mi mano un arma, no cabe duda que esto es un sueño, ya quiero que termine...

cuál es tu nombre- dijo el chico de cabello castaño

no te importa, solo déjenme solo…

mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, soy un aprendiz de hechicero, y el es Horo- Horo mi amigo y quería darle un lindo regalo, pero lo más probable es que me equivoque en mi hechizo y te traje a ti por error jiji -

No cabe duda que estoy soñando, espero que termine pronto, por mientras tratare de no hacer nada y esperar a que acabe ¡esto es solo un sueño!

como él te dijo soy Horo -Horo, lamentamos lo sucedido, pero no te podemos dejar solo, yo te protegeré eres mi obligación hasta que Yoh descubra como regresarte… (el chico peli-azul sonrió y me dio confianza, después de todo este sueño no es tan malo)

yo me llamo Ren Tao, y quiero estar solo, déjenme en paz ( Salí de esa extraña habitación luego de la casa, pero no sabía a donde el cielo ahí era muy extraño no habían estrellas no cabe duda que mi mente me juega bromas muy extrañas)

alto, espera debo cuidarte, en este lugar es muy peligroso estar solo…

El chico azul estaba tras de mi siguiéndome

a mí me gusta estar solo…

pues aquí no se va a poder, aquí tenemos siempre estamos en pareja, yo siempre estaba con mi hermana pero ella se enamoro de alguien y se fue, así que Yoh está conmigo ahora pero eso le agrada mucho a Ana pues me lo tiene que prestar a veces, pero mientras estés aquí…

qué crees que yo estaré contigo, ja ya te dije que yo quiero estar solo…

y yo ya te dije que te cuidare…

Aléjate

No

que si

que no…

Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me canse de pelear, no había llegado a ningún lado y ya estaba empezando a sospechar que no estaba soñando pues tenía frió, y estaba cansado…

¿pues dónde estoy?

ya te dijimos

entonces ¿en serio estoy en otra dimensión?

pues sí, ya te lo dijimos…

entonces el idiota que se llama Yoh me trajo por tu culpa…

lo siento él quería darme algo para no estar solo… (él se veía triste creo que fue mi culpa, mejor ya no digo nada, pero ahora como regreso…)

¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Ya te resignaste ¿verdad?, pues iremos a mi casa que esta más cerca, ahí esperaremos hasta que Yoh nos diga como regresarás.

Un ruido tremendo se escucho por detrás… Luego sentí como salí volando… pero el chico me tomo entre sus brazos para que no me golpeara…

oye no tienes que protegerme, no soy tu regalo, soy una persona

que mal agradecido todavía que te ayudo, pero muévete que no ves que nos atacan

¿nani¡quién demonios!

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, solo un gran golpe y estaba otra vez despertando…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Otra vez un lugar desconocido**

Ren estaba despertando, pero otra vez un lugar desconocido estaba frente a el, un hombre ya maduro pero que no excedía de los 20, de cabello rubio y una cara algo tenebrosa, el hombre era Fausto VIII quien con su amada Eliza estaba atendiendo a Ren y a Horo- Horo…

Povs Ren

que estoy haciendo aquí-

bueno pues Horo - Horo te trajo hasta aquí, en su espalda, de seguro tuvieron un encuentro

ese tipo, me trajo… porque alguien me ataco…

¡debes ser el nuevo compañero de Horo¿cual es tu nombre? Hablo amablemente una mujer de cabello rubio muy hermosa, que me recordaba a mi hermana…

Yo, no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo, y además no les pedí ayuda.

Que chico tan mas amable- refunfuño en forma de sarcasmo, el hombre… - pues deberías estar agradecido, Horo - Horo debió de esforzarse mucho ya que lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado fue que te ayudáramos…

… - "nadie se lo pidió es un tonto, traerme hasta aquí, de seguro peleo con los que no atacaron"…

Tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- esa era otra vez la mujer

No, no sé bien como es que llegue aquí, pero el tipo de cabello azul y otro llamado Asakura Yoh tienen la culpa…

De seguro otra vez hizo otro hechizo mal… - el hombre se rascaba la cabeza pero sonreían, ellos debían conocer a estos tipos . vaya que en ese lugar eran muy raritos..

Eres de otro mundo… bueno nos presentare, el es mi esposo Fausto, es un gran doctor aquí, y yo soy Eliza, mucho gusto …

Mmm, yo soy Ren Tao, de la dinastía de los Tao

Disculpa pero no conocemos a tu dinastía, eres de otro mundo...

Me iré lo antes posible, tengo que regresar…

Pero no puedes irte, si no te has dado cuenta, es muy peligroso salir solo, debes esperar a que Horo - Horo este mejor.

Ese tipo¿donde está?

Está en la siguiente habitación, yo te llevare- dijo la amable mujer.

Fin Povs Ren

Ren entro a la habitación, junto con Eliza, lentamente se acerco a la cama donde descansaba el joven Usui y lo miro al principio despectivamente pero luego un poco conmovido, Eliza los dejo solos, al parecer Horo necesitaba más vendas ya que había recibido un gran golpiza,

El joven Usui estaba por demás golpeado, semiinconsciente se quejaba al parecer dolía mucho (pobrecito) Ren se sentía culpable pero no lo demostraba, solo lo miraba con preocupación, cada vez más de cerca, su cara era bella su cabello fino y sedoso al parecer su rostro era lo único que había quedado salvo de los golpes ¡Qué bueno así se ve más bonito! Pasaba por la mente de Ren, pero por qué pensaba eso, el era un chico, que tanto le veía, esa sabana delgada delineaba con delicadeza el cuerpo era casi glorioso, a pesar de las vendas y las heridas su cuerpo mostraba una gran perfección. Era simplemente hermoso, atractivo a simple vista aun para el… pero Horo estaba despertando sus ojos lentamente se abrían Ren lo miraba con curiosidad, quería saber cómo se sentía pero obviamente no lo iba preguntar…

Povs Horo

Estoy vivo? Ahhh me duele todo ¿quien está frente a mí? Un ángel, porque es hermoso… no, no estoy muerto, por que duele todo Ahhh ya recuerdo él es chico que trajo Yoh de otra dimensión… como estará?

¿te encuentras bien? Le pregunté…

Que no ves , estoy bien, porque no te preocupas mejor por ti- "_que ambles es todavía que me preocupo …__"_

Ah, todavía que te protejo y te cuido, mal agradecido

Pues yo no te pedí que me cuidaras, y para empezar yo no pedí estar en este mundo…

Ahhh, ya te dije que lo lamento, en cuanto pueda te regresaremos…- "_Ahhh que molesto chico de no ser porque es lindo no le hablaría… pero que ojos tan lindos tiene, me recuerda los nekos…__"_

Con esa cara que tienes se ve que no sabes nada

Pero que molesto eres, ojala pronto te regreses…

Sí, eso espero porque ya estoy harto de verte

Pues yo igual, no sé en qué pensaba Yoh

Eres un baka…

Repite lo que dijiste y no te vas a acabar…

Dije que eres un B A K A

Ahora si ya te la sacaste- me levante rápidamente del cama donde estaba quería darle al menos un golpe en la cabeza a este tipo… pero estaba mareado así que lo único que conseguí fue caer encima de él…

Fin Povs Horo Horo

Horo estaba mareado, se dejo provocar por las palabras del Tao, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza pero eso no era bueno aun estaba mal y al tratar de golpear cayo; pero el tao en un movimiento rápido lo tomo entra sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo. Horo estaba sorprendido, creyó que le chico lo dejaría caer, pero no fue así el chico vestido de amarillo patito lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acerco a su pecho, esto ocasiono un sonrojo en los dos; ninguno había estado tan cerca de otro jamás.

- Eres un tonto, deberías recupérate antes de buscar pelea- le dijo el chico violáceo al ainu, quien todavía estaba mareado.

- pero si tú me provocaste… me duele todo… ya olvídalo- Horo Horo quiso dejar la pelea por ese momento e irse a recuperar, se soltó del agarre del otro chico y se fue a su cama a recostar, Ren no dijo nada mas, y se sentó en un silla que estaba cerca.

Espero un momento; entro Eliza, venia ahora acompañada con Yoh, Ana y Fausto…

que bueno que están bien- hablo Yoh, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese tonto de hoto, ya sabe que no debe de salir sin un acompañante, muchos quieren aprovecharse de su situación… dijo la chica rubia de muy mal carácter

Pero Anita, Horo está bien, un simple hechizo y estará como si nada…

Pero don Yoh, la última vez que intento ese hechizo en otra persona no despertó en dos días... UU, dijo el joven doctor…

Esta vez saldrá bien ya he practicado, además no tiene nada de malo que duerma tanto tiempo , se recuperar mejor jiji - agrego el castaño…

Ahhh. Dejen de hablar que no ven que me estoy muriendo… dijo el peli azul en plan de broma, le agradaba ver que sus amigos habían ido

Yoh no espero más y al ver ese comentarios lanzo un extraño hechizo en el cual las heridas Horo fueron aliviadas en unos segundos… Ren se quedaba asombrado al ver esto, en su dimensión eso era imposible…

ya me siento mejor- dijo animado el ainu

y más te vale no traernos problemas…

siempre tan gruñona… que mal carácter

¡¿Qué dijiste parasito!? – estaba ya gritando Ana

Nada, solo bromeé… no terminó de decir esa frase el joven Usui cuando… "técnica especial de la sacerdotisa Ana Nº 1"

Y ya saben cómo voy a regresar… un silencio incomodo se formo cuando el chico de ojos dorados hablo, el solo quería regresar, ya estaba algo preocupado por su hermana pero no iba a decir eso…

Bueno, la verdad ya investigue algo, pero no podré regresarte hasta el próximo equinoccio…

¿Y cuándo será eso?, no quiero estar en este lugar…

Bueno pues… u es que , cundo hice el conjuro había equinoccio, así que hay que esperar 3 meses para el próximo ji ji, pero no te preocupes, el tiempo se va rápido, además puedes vivir con nosotros hay muchas habitaciones

¡que estás diciendo ¡ yo tengo que regresar, y quiero regresar ahora, todo esto es tu culpa… - el joven violáceo estaba muy molesto, quería ver a su hermana , ya que le había prometido nunca alejarse, y ahora estaba en ese lugar por culpa del azulito…

Lo siento yo jamás pedí que trajeran a una persona tan fastidiosa como tú, es mas yo tampoco te quiero cerca de mi… Horo se sentía herido, nadie nunca le había hablado de esa forma, y aunque tal vez tenía la culpa, no era para que le hablaran así…

Ya dejen de pelear, es mejor que nos vayamos… pero antes de salir es mejor que te expliquemos todo. -Hablo el castaño-… bueno, es este lugar hay una gran pelea, solo se puede Salir en parejas la culpa la tiene mi familia aunque no me agrade…

Los Asakura tienen un gran poder pero fue dividido en Yoh y su hermano pero se decido que Yoh tenía que tener el poder, cosa que no le pareció a Hao , su hermano se rebeló y quiere dominar todo, por eso ha juntado muchos camaradas que no aceptan a la familia Asakura, para derrocarla y proclamar Hao como nuevo emperador, hablaba Horo con algo de tristeza…

En las guerras no destruimos casas o lugares solo atacamos al enemigo, se declaro un torneo en el cual, lucharemos los dos bandos, hasta que alguno se rinda, Hao ha tomado una gran ventaja en cuanto a poder, ya que el mata a sus contrincantes, y absorbe sus poderes, en cambio nosotros somos más, pero la mayoría son débiles…la joven rubia era quien narraba, pareciera que no agrada la situación…

En donde yo vivo, ya no ha habido guerras, allá todos somos civilizados…

No es que no seamos civilizados, solo queremos que la paz regrese, y eso solo se lograra si Yoh derrota a Hao, él es quien ha hecho todo el problema… dijo Ana

Y el punto es???… dijo el chino ya algo fastidiado con la historia

El punto es que ahora estas con nosotros y aunque no quieras tienes que venir, así que harás pareja con Horo si quieres estar vivo y regresar, yo te entrenare, ya que pudiste materializar un arma, aunque tal vez eres débil … estaba contestando la chica

Yo no soy débil, domino las artes marciales …

Pues eres muy bajito… eres el más bajito de todos... ese comentario hecho por Horo hizo molestar a Ren

Ya cállate cabeza de púas…

A quien le dices así…

Pues a ti baka…

Ahhh ahora si te voy a acabar…

Ya cállense , ambos serán pareja, y tienen que llevarse bien al menos hasta que el chico regrese…dijo el castaño..

Me llamo Ren tao, llámenme por mi nombre…

Está bien Ren tao, saldremos Yoh y yo, juntos luego tu y Horo… hablo Ana un poco más calmada

Tengan cuidado dijo Fausto

Humm, eso será fácil, la ultima vez me atacaron desprevenido…

Pues mas te vale, no queremos cuidarte… otra vez molestando la chica rubia

No te preocupes, Horo es de los más fuertes de nuestro equipo, el es muy importante para nosotros, además es muestro amigo… hablo Yoh con una sonrisa

Amigo… esa palabra dejó pensando mucho a Ren tao, ya que a él nadie lo había llamado amigo, y nunca había tenido un amigo, y eso le dio envidia, porque a ese chico lo querían, si era tonto y molesto, porque lo querían, que tenia… lo más cercano a un amigo que el tenia era su hermana Jun, la cual por ahora y por tres largos meses no iba a poder ver

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Mejor por tu voluntad**

Ahhh y solo un aclaración mas, no te entrometas en las peleas ajenas, esas son las reglas no podemos ayudar aunque sean de nuestro reino, es un combate dos contra dos, sería injusto tanto de nuestro bando como del contrario ayudar una vez que empiezan… hablo la itako de manera cortante – y eso va también para ti Horo, porque nunca has entendido eso y lo más probable es que tengamos problemas por eso …

pero Anita sabes que Horo no lo hace con mala intención… dijo el chico de cabellos cafés…

Ahhh, es que no puedo evitar intervenir cuando veo a alguno de nuestro amigos en problemas… saben que Hao tiene gente más fuerte que nosotros y eso les da ventaja, debería ser un tres contra dos…- alego Horo de manera risueña y tierna…

valla a parte de estúpido eres cobarde… y se supone que tú vas conmigo!!! Inquirió de forma arrogante el chino…

pues yo diría que tienes suerte, niñito, Horo es de los más fuertes de hecho Yoh Horo, Eliza, Fausto y otros 3 aparte de mi somos los más fuertes, y de no ser por el puercoespín ya hubieran matado a casi todos los nuestros, dijo la rubia retando a Ren…

pues a mí me parece que es un baka…

Fueron discutiendo todo el camino Ana y Ren sobre Horo, no es que Ana lo defendiera solo que no agradaba ver que el chico ojos claros menospreciara a Horo y menos que Horo no se defendiera…

por cierto Horo no me dijiste contra quien pelearon… -dijo Yoh de manera curiosa

pues nos ataco Hao por la espalda- dijo Horo, su cara cambio completamente a un más fría, cosa que llamo la atención de Ren…

… no imagine… pero qué bueno que no paso a mayores, este es tu segundo encuentro con el…

Sí, pero alcance a líbrame, tuvimos suerte que estuviéramos cerca de casa de Fausto…Mmm- saco un suspiro al aire y recordó lo sucedido…

Flash back

Se escucho un gran estruendo por atrás de seguro alguien los estaba atacando, pero quien seria…

Horo cuanto tiempo, andaba por las calles y te vi, con alguien mas

Hao…(Horo - Horo tenía entre sus brazos a Ren tao, quien había caído inconsciente, después una segunda explosión)

por lo visto no es muy fuerte... tu nueva parejita...

no está bien atacar por la espalda

al parecer tienes mejores gustos que tu hermanita, hace poco vi a su nueva pareja..

eso no te importa Hao y mejor pelea si eso es lo quieres

Opacho encárgate de Horokeu Usui… yo mientras matare a su nueva parejita

si señor Hao, (Opacho inmovilizo con un extraño ataque el cuerpo de Horo mientras que Hao se disponía a matar a Ren, pero en cuanto lo vio, quedo prácticamente embelesado ante la belleza del chino)

mejor no lo matare, lo quiero para mi, este chico es realmente apuesto.

¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! ( Horo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del hechizo de Opacho, pero ante su atónita mirada, Hao besaba al inconsciente chico oji dorado como si estuviera reclamándolo de su propiedad, Horo soltó un gran furia con la cual finalmente se libero de Opacho para arrebatar Ren del lado de Hao)

ese chico va a ser mío,( Hao estaba notablemente molesto con la acción de Horo con lo cual le propino un gran golpiza, pero a pesar de eso Horo no soltaba de entre sus brazos a Ren, hasta que sintió que no aguantaría mucho saco un pantalla de humo y no le quedo otra opción más que huir de ahí)

Fin flash back

En el camino una nueva pelea estaba comenzando, era el joven Lyzerg y Ryu que combatían con dos chicas…

Les estaban dando una paliza a los dos chicos pues ellos no se atrevían a atacar a las niñas…

déjense de buenos modales y ganen esa batalla par de idiotas!!! - Grito Ana con furia, odiaba ver a sus amigos golpeados sabiendo que se podían defender

pero Anita, ellos no quieren lastimarlas- dijo Yoh con intranquilidad, tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero no se podía meter en la batalla.

Tengo que ayudarles, ellos no las va atacar, solo se la van a pasar resistiendo hasta que alguno se canse y se rinda, hay que detenerlos sino ellos van a acabar muy mal- hablo Horo

Ellos estaban muy entretenidos-preocupados observando la pelea y no percataron que Ren siguió caminado sin mucha importancia a lo acontecido, y pasos adelante estaba Hao también viendo la pelea…

hola, por lo visto ya estás bien, Hao miro al peli violáceo que estaba caminado sin preocupación

¿y tú quien eres? - Le respondió con sin ninguna expresión aparente, el no sabía que se encontraba frente a frente con el famoso Hao.

Tan fácil te olvidas de mí… ah, no importa pero dime cuál es tu nombre? Nunca me lo dijeron…

Yo soy tao Ren… y tú ¿quien eres?… dijo con algo de fastidio…

Pues ya deberías saberlo. Aunque me presentare, yo soy el gran Hao Asakura, quien dominara esta lugar…

Así que tu eres el Hao, pues no me impresionas…- Hao se molesto con el comentario, pero aun así se había encaprichado con Ren y lo quería para sí, y no importaba cómo pero él lo quería…

Eres muy apuesto, la última vez que te bese no había visto tus lindos ojos, ahora te quiero más, que antes… Ren estaba sorprendido¿como que la última vez que lo había besado?, el no lo había visto, solo que haya sido en esa batalla, que le pasaba a este sujeto, se había atrevido a besarlo… eso le enfurecía, alguien más se había atrevido a profanar sus labios si su consentimiento…

Eres un… - ni siquiera le salieron las palabras a Ren del coraje que tenia y a pesar de eso no demostraba ninguna emoción aparente… los demás vieron a Ren y a Hao hablando, y Horo al verlo corrió hasta el…. Para apartarlo de Hao…

Qué demonios quieres ahora Hao… dijo Horo un vez que los alcanzo…Yoh y Ana se quedaron atrás pues querían ver en que acaba la pelea de Lyzerg

Pues solo vine a ver la pelea, pero que suerte haberme encontrado con este lindo chico, la ultima se encontraba inconsciente y no pude apreciarlo de manera correcta…

¡No vamos a combatir ahora Hao!, estallo Horo

No te preocupes no me interesa pelear ahora, solo vine mirar, Ahhh por cierto si mi equipo gana me llevare alguien se su equipo…

Eso no está en las reglas…

Es el castigo que pongo, por entrometerte en tres combates seguidos… ya lo olvidaste, es tu culpa, yo ahora estoy escogiendo el castigo…

el combate termino, con un golpe casi mortal para Ryu, con el cual lo dejaba fuera de los combates por un largo tiempo , ya que ni siquiera Yoh podía ayudarle con algún hechizo, Yoh y Ana ya sabían que Hao iba a pedir algo, pero no tenían idea de cuál era el castigo por desobedecer las normas..

bueno ya tengo mi castigo… quiero que alguno de ustedes, de su equipo… mejor dicho a Ren tao

no Hao, no te llevaran Ren- dijo Horo casi con lagrimas en los ojos se sentía culpable… no sabía que algo tan grave podía pasar y menos que se llevaran a Ren…

Hao, yo iré contigo hablo un convaleciente Lyzerg, por mi culpa perdimos esta pelea, yo nunca intente llevarme bien con Ryu y por eso perdimos…

Lyzerg esto no es culpa tuya, es mi culpa, yo siempre me entrometo en los combates…

Ya déjensele payasadas, quiero al chico de ropas amarillas el que responde al nombre de Ren tao…

Pues ni creas que yo iré contigo…

Eres mío y no tienes otra opción…

Hao, yo iré contigo, y te prometo obedecerte en todo lo que me pidas… hablo fuertemente el verdecito…

Mmm, está bien prefiero llevarme a alguien por las buenas… de todas formas ese chico será mío tarde o temprano…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**El otro lado de la moneda**

Lyzerg se fue con Hao, el tenia sus razones y no eran porque no hiciera buena pareja con Ryu ni por qué le importara Ren, de hecho ni lo conocía, si no porque pensaba que si estaba cerca de enemigo encontraría su punto débil y así poder derrotarlo, todo en nombre de sus padres, ya que Hao había hecho una gran rebelión antes de que la guerra fuera más civilizada, todos los mayores peleaban sacrificando sus vidas, los últimos adultos que quedaron con vida fueron sus padres, los Horo - Horo y el padre de Yoh, todos los demás perecieron, y en un último intento por terminar la guerra ellos murieron pero gracias a su sacrificio, la guerra era un poco menos trágica… realmente los poderes de Hao eran terribles… tan terribles, que ahora los pocos sobrevivientes tenían menos de 20 años y los adultos eran mayores de 50 solo había ancianos y niños… según Hao solo era cuestión de tiempo para rendirse… por eso ahora Lyzerg haría algo, algo para derrotar a Hao…

Todos los chicos se fueron a la mansión de los Asakura; Horo creyó que era mejor que estuvieran todos reunidos a que solo estuviera con Ren en su casa, además Pirika su hermana debería de estar con ese despojo de novio que se había conseguido por el cual lo había abandonado, y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ver a ese tipo…

Llegando a casa Yoh y Ana les dieron un habitación para Horo y Ren cosa no fue de mucho a grado para el oji dorado, ya que le había agarrado un desprecio especial al ainu…

Yoh y Ana después de todos los problemas que habían tenido no hicieron otra cosa más que ir a sus habitaciones

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En su ahora nueva habitación un lindo chico de violáceos cabellos pensaba en como demonios iba adormir con alguien más, pues aunque no le molesta el hecho de dormir en otro lugar, no le agrada la idea de dormir con alguien mas... y menos con ese chico rarito que solo provocaba sentimientos confusos en el, como odio, rabia, coraje, ira, unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo pero por otro lado agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado en esa pelea, algo de celos por que el tenia amigos y mucha gente lo quería y también algo que no podía negar, atracción hacia él, le gustaba desde la vez que lo vio inconsciente en casa de Fausto, como demonios alguien podía dormir con todo eso en la cabeza!!!!

Prefirió esperar aquella noche sin hacer ruido alguno contemplando el cielo de ese lugar, un cielo sin estrellas pero con satélites brillantes que se asemejaban con la plateada belleza de la luna… su mente que estaba mezclada en un mar de pensamientos pero luego una clara imagen ocupo todo su pensamiento "Jun" dejo salir en un suspiro al viento… un suspiro que no solo el viento escucho sino también la persona que le acompaña en ese lugar; quien a pesar que dormía tranquilamente despertó al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar un aire frió a la habitación pero el azulito tampoco dijo nada y solo se cobijo mas entre su futón…

Ren estaba más inquieto, faltaba poco para caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero no dejaría derrotar, lucharía hasta dejar sus pensamientos en claro…

Se dispuso así a salir de la habitación, e ir por algo de tomar… llego hasta donde la habían indicado con anterioridad el lugar de los alimentos y tomo lo que quería, era una bebida dulce se asemejaba al sabor de los duraznos cosa que se fundió rápidamente en su paladar y saciar así su sed…

Estaba tranquilizándose un poco y se disponía a entrar otra vez en la habitación para dormir al fin, aunque tuviera que ser cerca de ese chico; cuando alguien lo tomo por sorpresa atrás… era Yoh quien con una sonrisa tierna le saludo

hola, creí que dormías-

No puedo dormir- Ren estaba fastidiado con toda esa gente y aunque no quería ser descortés, no podía ser amable…

Te entiendo, tal vez puedes extrañar el lugar de dónde vienes, pero aquí todos te trataremos con cariño, bueno Ana no …

Mmm-

Sabes con esa respuestas, me recuerdas Anita…. – se noto un leve sonrojo en la cara de Yoh, cosa que Ren no había visto antes

- Ren solo se limito a escuchar

Sabes, yo tengo miedo a veces de que Anita no me quiera, yo siempre me equivoco, no soy bueno, hasta por mi culpa hay un guerra, además ella es mi prometida pero eso no lo decidimos nosotros sino nuestros padres… y yo, yo realmente la quiero…

Y ... no es … ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?- Ren estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que tenía un conversación con alguien, aparte de su hermana

Bueno aquí todos me conocen y la verdad siempre me ayudan pero creo que solo me dicen lo que yo quiero oír… además, además… ahora tú eres mi amigo…

Amigo… - Ren estaba sorprendido, la facilidad con que él decía esas palabras… amigo era una palabra que sabía que existía pero que nadie se las había inquirido…

Bueno, es que hoy trate de decirle a Anita mis sentimientos hacia a ella, pero no me dejo siquiera acercarme, solo me dijo "sal de mi habitación" – Yoh soltó un gran suspiro al aire, no solo Ren se sentía en un mar de confusiones y soledad sino también su ahora amigo Yoh…

Yo no sé qué decir… no los conozco… pero…

Pero… todo tiene una solución- Yoh sonrió tranquilamente… se dirijo hacia el tao y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ren se dejó abrazar al sentir que Yoh humedecía su ropa al parecer con lágrimas de desolación por lo acontecido con su prometida…

Yo creo que todo va a salir a bien… fueron las últimas palabras del peli violáceo antes de despedirse de Yoh y retomar otra vez su camino hacia la habitación de Horo y suya y esta vez decidió dormir…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras en una de las orillas del pueblo Hao se encontraba ideando hasta esas horas la forma de cómo integrar a su nuevo "premio" a su grupo, el cual estaba a su lado quien solo le daba desprecio, en la mente del chico de verdes ojos imaginaba la diferentes formas de hacerlo pagar por sus abruptos crímenes…

crees que hago esto por gusto... – miro Hao con algo de apatía al verdecito.

Mmm, no importa - Lyzerg seguía con su actitud de desprecio

La verdad no importa lo que piensen de mi las personas que no están de mi lado… pero ahora tu me perteneces… harás lo que te pida…

Yo no le pertenezco a la persona más despreciable… no eres más que…- no termino de pronunciar esas palabras ya que Hao se le propino una bofetada la cual hizo que un hilo de sangre saliera de los suaves labios de Lyzerg

No tienes derecho a juzgarme… ni tu ni nadie ahora me perteneces… el castaño tomo la cara de Lyzerg con fuerza para mírale a los ojos, y se encontró con solo odio y desprecio, cosa que no le agrado mucho.

La verdad yo creo que tienes lo que te mereces… no importa que me golpees, el dolor que me provocaste antes no se compara…

… - Hao soltó a Lyzerg y salió del lugar donde se encontraban decidió dejar al chico por ahora mientras que el oji-verde se quedo recordando los momentos en los que su padres murieron…

Hao camino un rato, esta vez solo lo que le había dicho su "premio" no le agrado nada y que ¡quien era él para júzgalo! Ya tenía suficiente con que lo juzgaran desde el momento en que nació, siempre fue la sombra de su hermano… Yoh había nacido con suerte y el… el, tuvo suerte de haber nacido, desde que fue un niño alguien le dijo que sus padres solo esperaban a un heredero y el salía sobrando, desde un principio Yoh tenía todo, amigos, gente a su alrededor que lo querían y le servían, era obvio que era más feliz… hasta tenía un prometida, alguien con carácter y templanza y además muy linda a sus ojos… algo que Yoh no merecía… eso si que era injusto para el…

Mientras alguien entro con Lyzerg alguien había escuchado todo lo anterior…

no debiste hacer ese comentario eres muy cruel… era un pequeño chico, el que siempre acompañaba a Hao en las peleas…

eso a ti no te incumbe

sabes es muy fácil juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, hacen algo y sin saber cuál es el motivo que tuvo… solo la juzgan…

lo dices porque tu siempre has estado con él es obvio que para ti todo lo que hace ese tipo es bueno…

ja, se nota que eres ingenuo Lyzerg Diethel, eres solo un niñito… yo mejor que nadie conozco las razones de Hao…

Mmm, no pienso escucharte mas, solo estoy aquí para vengarme de Hao…

eres un niñito… sabes para Hao hubiera sido muy fácil matar a ese tal Horokeu por desobedecer las reglas, o llevarse a la fuerza a ese chico que tanto le gusta… pero no lo hizo…

…- Lyzerg no sabía por qué él tampoco entendía muy bien la razón del por qué Hao había hecho algo así…

lo ves eres un ingenuo niñito… sabes yo no te odio …

y porque deberías odiarme… yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie yo no soy como ustedes…

tus padres tenían como sirvientes a los míos, y cuando ya no fueron útiles simplemente los arrojaron como si fueran basura… ellos murieron por culpa de tus padres… Hao me salvo desde entonces yo estoy a su lado… y a pesar de eso no te odio por ser un Diethel

yo no… yo no sabía…

mejor duérmete mañana pelearas….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Vamos a entrenar… al estilo Ana**

¡Buenos días! Levántense y sonrían todos levántense y sonrían!!!!

Yoh esta mañana se levanto muy entusiasmado, decidió hacer todo lo posible por estar de muy buen humor y buen ánimo para su querida Ana… nada en ese día podía salir mal… le tendría el desayuno preparado, su rosario de los 1080 reluciente y al final un rico postre…

quien hace tanto escándalo… murmura Ren quien apenas tenía unas horas durmiendo…

hola… ¿dormiste bien?… Horo se despertó con el primer grito del Asakura, camino hasta el futón del chino y sentó a su lado…

qué diablos… quien eres!!! **¡Jun!**** – **Ren estaba desubicado, otra vez despertaba en un lugar desconocido, pataleo y empujo a Horokeu hasta que despertó completamente.

Oye no tienes que golpearme desde que amanece…- Horo se sobaba ya que entre tantos golpes que libero el chino, uno le alcanzó en el rostro.

Hmm, eres tu… sigo aquí…

Es hora de comer… apúrate ya que Ana te entrenara hoy- Horo estaba algo sensible, esperaba que el oji dorado le diera un disculpa por golpearlo, pero al parecer ese chico tenía un muy mal carácter.

…- no dijo nada estaba avergonzado por despertar de esa manera….

primero hay que desayunar es la comida más importante del día…

Está bien…

Se reunieron para comer; Yoh estaba llevando a cabo su plan "trucos y técnicas para enamorar a Ana por Yoh Asakura" cosa que le estaba saliendo muy bien, de no ser porque Ana lo trataba con indiferencia, y fingía no darse cuenta del esmero de su prometido. Por todo lo demás la comida paso tranquilidad; Ren comía con propiedad, Horo avorazaba todo a su paso, hasta que Ana se levanto de la mesa no sin antes comer su postre.

entrenaran ambos en dos horas – dirigiéndose a Horo y a Ren dicho esto la sacerdotisa salió del lugar

Mmm Yo porque tengo que entrenar TT… - Horo estaba con cascaditas en los ojos

es porque tienes que acoplarte con tu nueva pareja…

pero yo no quiero… además de seguro me pondrás el entrenamiento que Pirika dejo… - seguía llore y llore…

Yoh, necesito pedirte algo…- Ren hablo despacio, luego tomo del brazo a Yoh dejando solo a Horo… desde esa noche sintió más confianza con Yoh, era la primer persona que lo consideraba un amigo…

se te ofrece algo sabes que puedes pedirme todo lo que tenga a mi alcance…

Quiero darme un baño y algo de ropa.

Ahhh, claro las aguas termales están por allá… pero… el problema es la ropa aquí no hay ropa como la tuya es muy extraña…y el color….

Ahhh!!!, esta es una pijama… solo la utilizo para dormir… solo dame algo

Está bien aunque mi ropa no te quedara… le diré Anita que te busque algo… estará listo para cuando salgas…

Mm. Está bien…

Ren se dirigió al lugar donde le indico su amigo… eran aguas termales con una temperatura perfecta, era el primer rato agradable que pasaba en ese lugar desde que llego.

Tendría exactamente una hora y media para estar tranquilo darse un baño y pensar en todo lo sucedido… bueno eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que algo, no más bien, alguien perturbo su tranquilidad…

¡que rico! Tiempo para descansar y estar a gusto la la – Horo entro al lugar sin preguntar y sin percatarse que el peli violáceo estaba ahí

¿Que demonios haces aquí, siempre tienes que estar molestando… ¡pervertido! te atreves a entra a un baño sin tocar – estar enojado era poco para la reacción del chico; estaba hirviendo de furia y totalmente sonrojado. Estaba completamente desnudo…

Yo… no sabía pero… es que… - Horo estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el chico estuviera ahí dentro… pero aun así no había de malo bañarse juntos…

¡Sal de aquí! …

Pero es que yo… oye YO no soy un PERVERTIDO… por si no lo sabes no tiene nada de malo…

Que no ves que estoy desnudo…

Si y yo también -- u…

Ehhh- el sonrojo ya no podía ser mayor, estaba desnudo frente a un chico desnudo… _después de todo no __es__ tan malo el chico que te__ngo __ enf__rente me__ gust__a__ y de eso no __hay__ duda, aunque no debería tener gran relevancia __es__ apuesto y de buen __cuerpo y con ese suave velo de vapor cubriendo su rostro se __ve__ aparte de sexy__ angelical y un poco infantil con esa picara sonrisa… a cualquiera puede gustarle ¿No? Es sim__ple atracción, aunque __un__a__ rara, tal vez admiració__n… ¡__por que__ entre todas las personas de este __**UNIVERSO**__ tiene que ser el!- _ Horo dejo de inmutarse al ver que le chico estaba pensativo y prosiguió su camino hacia el agua donde se sentó frente a Ren, algo distante para no molestarlo

Ya deja de tonterías, no te enojes… mejor guarda tus energías ya que Ana nos pondrá un duro entrenamiento… Ahhh solo de recordarlo TTTT ¿Por qué LA VIDA ES CRUEL CONMIGO? – y otra vez Horo estaba con casaditas en los ojos... y Ren seguía en su mundo; un mundo enmarañado lleno de sentimientos y emociones las cuales no le agradaban; se sentía incomodo, molesto y confundido, estaba tan pensativo que hasta olvido que Horokeu estaba desnudo cerca de él…

Ren cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse, y se hundió lentamente en el agua, salió y dio gran respiro para luego abrir lentamente los ojos, esperando que todo lo que sucedía terminara y despertara otra vez en su habitación, pero en lugar de ello…

oye Ren… ¿Quién es Jun? … - Horo tenía esa duda era algo que tenía que saber, más bien quería saber, pues escuchar a su chico susurrar ese nombre, lo impacientaba, por su culpa el estaba ahí, y lo que era peor, lo había separado tal vez de quien el amaba… y peor aún, se había tomado el descaro de enamorase de él sin su consentimiento, todo desde la vez que Hao se atrevió a besarlo, sintió celos y desde entonces sabia que se había enamorado de el

ehhh, Jun ¿Qué demonios quieres con ella¿también piensas traerla aquí en contra de su voluntad? … - Ren estaba otra vez molesto, quien era ese azulito para preguntarle por su hermana… _**que acaso no le basta conmigo**__; no soy suficiente para él; __**¡alto**__ , un momento yo nunca he dicho nada sobre ella, como lo sabe… ese tipo, pobre de él si quiere pasar de listo con mi hermana_**…**** -**** Ahhh como odio a ese pelos de tenedor.****-**

Oye no me digas así… yo solo te escuche decirlo anoche…

Mmm, mas te vale que no te metas con ella-

Ren… gomen nasai… gomen… no era mi intención separarte de esa persona

… solo no te metas con ella - Ren salió del baño pero ya no estaba alterado ese chico le había pedido disculpas sinceramente, además era lo único que le preocupa de estar ahí, su hermana… todo lo demás no le importaba, la escuela ya la tenía terminada, su IQ, era por encima el normal y solo iba a esa escuela por no tener otra cosa que hacer, no tenía amigos en ese lugar, allí solo tenía recuerdos, unos malos, unos pésimos , unos desagradables otros peores y unos que hacían que su alma se desgarrara en mil pedazos, unos que los tenia sellados en el fondo de su ser, los cuales eran los que forjaban su fría personalidad, con heridas tan grandes que nunca fueron sanadas ni escuchadas por nadie y solo la monotonía de su vida las iba opacando poco a poco… así que por ese lado la vida allá no era tan buena; de no ser por su hermana…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

es hora de entrenar – decía Ana , mientras con su rosario habría un portal a otro mundo, en el cual podían entrenar

Povs Ren tao

Esa chica, la razón por la que Yoh derramaba lagrimas nos había llevado a entrenar, a un lugar que se podría decir boscoso, donde me enseño a utilizar un poder extraño para convocar armas, fue la misma que anteriormente había conjurado sin querer, era algo pesada y difícil de maniobrar por eso, ella llamo a el anterior poseedor del arma un tal Bason, quien era de las pocas personas que me agradaban a primera impresión; era imponente y muy fuerte me trataba con mucho respeto… por otro lado el B A K A, estaba haciendo un extenuante entrenamiento que hasta a mi me daba pena ajena, corría de un lado a otro mientras cargaba un gran peso y se ponía de cabeza controlando su respiración, no entendía por que hacia un entrenamiento tan raro hasta que conjuro su arma. Era de hielo y según Ana era difícil conjurar con hielo y requería gran valor mental y fuerza, esos poderes eran de su padre y ahora Horo los controlaba… bueno después de eso, paso algo que no podía siquiera creer…

No enfrentaríamos, según ella para ver la fuerza de nuestro compañero… desde luego para mí no hay ningún problema… además aprovechare para golpear a ese tipo que ya me tiene harto…

bueno yo los dejare solos un rato, para que peleen, regresar por ustedes en un rato… - Ana conjuro su rosario y creo que salió de esta dimensión...

oye, la verdad no quiero pelear contigo – Horo hablaba en voz bajita cuando Ana se fue, pero ¿por que?

¿Qué¿tienes miedo?

¡como voy temerte! acabas de aprender… solo no quiero pelear…

Cobarde…

Ahhh, está bien pero luego no te arrepientas…

Ambos conjuramos las armas, y nos dispusimos a atacar, yo di el primer golpe y el solo se defendía, es molesto querer pelear con alguien y que ese alguien no responda, es muy molesto… es como si me tuviera compasión eso no me agrada y me molesta, me llena de ira, y al parecer ese sentimiento hace que mi golpes aumenten de intensidad

que crees que no soy el rival para ti, o ¿Qué¡NO me menosprecies! – lo arroje con fuerza contra un árbol

Ren… Perdóname… no puedo pelear contra ti si no me perdonas…

¿Qué? – perdonarlo por que… no tiene la culpa de ser un tonto. Bueno tal vez si U-…

Estas aquí por mi culpa te involucre en esto… no merezco pelear contigo…como mi pareja… lo siento mucho – él se levanto con dificultad y se alejo…

… - después de todo se sentía mal, y bueno yo muchas veces lo he tratado mal… pero a pesar de todo me gusta este lugar y el, además Yoh es mi amigo… de no ser por Jun…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Por mi amigo...**

Horo- Horo ¿te han dicho que eres un baka?- Ren se acerco hacia el chico de azules cabellos y le dio un literalmente un golpecillo en el cabeza...

Etto... pues tu... y alguna vez Ana...- Horo estaba avergonzado, tal vez si era un tonto, y nadie se lo había dicho directamente..

Pues, no lo eres... no deberías sentirte mal y creerte todo lo que te dicen... si alguna vez alguien te dice que eres un parasito, eres capaz de creerle aunque no sea cierto...

Pero Ren... yo tengo la culpa...

No puedes andar por ahí sintiéndote mal por lo que gente te dice, a veces solo lo dice por que está molesta, y quiere desquitarse, no por eso vas a creer lo que te dicen... tú tienes la última palabra y decides que y como quieres ser...

Ren... es que yo...

¡no dejes que nadie jamás te juzgue sin conocerte! Ni siquiera a mi me lo permitas... si en verdad eres una buena persona...

Gracias Ren... tú en verdad era una persona admirable... pero... – una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de Horokeu después de estar un gran tiempo confundido y triste...

No tienes que agradecerme nada... yo solo digo lo que pienso...- Ren estaba sonrojado...

Ren... solo quiero pedirte un favor... perdóname... yo jamás hubiera querido separarte del lugar de donde perteneces... de tu familia, de la gente que te quiere, de la persona que tu amas... –

No es para tanto... no odio este lugar... si no fuera por Jun... – otra vez el nombre de Jun... Horo se moría de las ganas por saber quien era la persona que le pertenecía el corazón del chico de orbes doradas... ¿Quién era esa persona que el tanto añoraba?

Ahora... creo que podré pelear contra ti... y entrenar sin remordimientos... así que prepárate...

Jajá... como si fueras tan fuerte...

Después de lo que me dijiste... me estas subestimando... ya veraz...

El que te dijera eso no quiere decir que te trate bien... es solo para que no te creas todo lo que te dicen... baka azulito...

Ya verás Ren tao... lo fuerte que soy... así que prepárate para entrenar...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lyzerg tenía tiempo pensando en lo que Opacho, el compañero de Hao le había dicho, tal vez y por alguna remota razón, la persona que mas odiaba tenía razones para ser como era, tal vez dentro del corazón de Hao había algo que guardaba y hacia que se comportara así, tal vez si lo encontraba y hablaba con Hao lo ayudaría y esta guerra terminaría... pero tampoco de quería acercarse a él, no podía por más que lo intentase el recuerdo de sus padres muriendo lo agobiaba, y le permitía ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada...

ya lo he decidido... tú serás mi pareja... – Hao le hablo sin mirarlo... solo soltó estas palabras esperando el refunfuño del verdecito... pero en lugar de ello...

si... como quieras ¿Cuándo pelearemos?-

Una batalla iba a comenzar, Hao había decidido dejar a Opacho y ahora pelear junto con su "premio", sus contrincantes serian ni más ni menos que 2 integrantes del equipo X laws, Lyzerg los conocía y los admiraba, eran fuertes y dignos rivales de Hao, pero ahora estaba confundido, no sabía si realmente quería que derrotaran a Hao, al menos no sin antes conocer las razones de este...

joven Lyzerg nos dijeron que usted habías cambiado de bando... y no lo creímos... hablaba el hombre mayor y rubio, muy apuesto pero con facciones endurecida y frías...

no es por que yo quisiera marco...

no importan las razones... solo te aniquilaremos, si Hao se queda sin pareja será mas fácil derrotarlo...

Los x laws conjuraron y aunque reconocieron a Lyzerg, no dudaron en atacarlo pero Hao evito el golpe para ambos sin mucha dificultad...

Lo esquivo tomando a Lyzerg cargándolo y luego apartándolo a una distancia prudente...

ten cuidado, esos tipos harán todo lo posible por aniquilarte- Hao hablo fuerte, y el verdecito se quedo confundido.

¿por que harían eso?, ellos me conocen-

Ja. Ahora eres del bando equivocado, ellos son los más despiadados, no les importa si te conocieron o no, solo querrán aniquilarte, así que no estés desprevenido, no te voy a estar cuidando - era irónico, las personas que alguna vez admiro ahora lo tacaban , no les importaba que fueran amigos alguna vez, ahora Lyzerg era del bando de Hao-

No sé por que por cambiaste joven Diethel, pero eso sinceramente no nos importa, te acabaremos, junto con todos los sirvientes de Hao... – uno de los x laws, se desvaneció por unos segundo y para sorpresa del verdecito apareció detrás de él, alcanzó a tomar a Lyzerg del cuello apretándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento...

Yo... no, Por que... yo no... – unas delicadas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del chico, mientras Hao, estaba conjurando su poder mas sorpréndete el cual le tomaba cerca de 5 minutos realizarlo, por ello Opacho siempre lo acompañaba, este inmovilizaba a sus adversarios ese tiempo, y luego Hao los aniquilaba; en cambio el, no hacia eso, su poder era atacar a distancia, defendía más que atacar, pero a Hao, no lo quería defender... estuvo a punto de desfallecer y quedar finalmente sin aire, pero Hao termino a tiempo...

Ya es hora de que mueran... su cara de lleno de un odio terrible, lanzo el ataque, con el cual la pareja quedo fuera de combate y a pesar de a Lyzerg le dio su ataque directamente también, no tuvo daño alguno y sintió una gran calidez... una parecida a la que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Yoh...

Por que...- seguía preguntándose... estaba en el piso después de casi morir asfixiado, por el que considero alguna vez su amigo... Hao les iba a dar el golpe final... pero Lyzerg lo impidió... se levanto de golpe y lo empujo cayendo sobre de el... tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía ni, como estaba el mismo reaccionando...

No, no los mates, onegai- en el suelo tomo a Hao abrazándolo, y llorando sobre él con desesperación...

¡Valla que eres estúpido!... estuvieron a punto de matarte, y aun así los defiendes... ¿eres baka... o se te quemo el cerebro con el ataque?... – Hao no entendía la razón... estaban llorando sobre de él, tenía una sensación extraña, no lo quería golpear, ni arrojar, quería que ese chico se quedar con el abrazándolo con esa desesperación... acaso sentía ¿ternura¿compasión?, nunca había tenido esas emociones... ni nunca nadie se las había brindado.

Hao... no los mates, ellos se rendirán y ya no pelearan... aun sollozando... Hao se levanto del suelo junto con Lyzerg que seguía sobre de el, él estaba sentado y chico de ojos verdes hincando frente a frente, con su mano suavemente alzo la cara del Lyzerg para verle a los ojos, y con la otra mano limpio las lagrimas del chico...

Descuida... haré lo que pides...- se levanto completamente del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde habían caído los otros... uno de ellos yacía inconsciente pero el otro...

Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido...

no vuelvan a pelear... ríndanse, y nunca más se atrevan a hacer algo en mi contra o no les tendré piedad... los matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosamente posible... no escucho la respuesta, solo se fue, tomo a Lyzerg y lo llevo cargando hasta las orillas de la ciudad... mientras que Lyzerg se resguardaba de todo lo anterior fingiendo no saber nada y dejándose llevar en los brazos de Hao...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Pesadilla... y sueño**

Se habrá un vortex inesperadamente... se supone que se abriría más tarde ¿no?... o ¿es que no habían calculado bien el tiempo? pero si no hacían algo un feroz ataque de hielo caería directamente en el vortex, y por consecuencia lastimaría a Ana...

Horokeu ya no lo podía detener ni desviar... ya estaba hecho... y Ren no sabía como desviarlo... cuando veía un ataque así los esquivaba, sabia cualquier persona que apreciara su vida no le haría frente a un taque de tales magnitudes...

Pero, no podía dejar que este golpe tan mortífero le diera de forma desprevenida a la dueña de las lagrimas de su amigo... no podía, jamás dejaría y podría permitir ver sufrir a su amigo, así que prefirió ponerse frente del ataque, y si salía vivo, ver la sonrisa de Yoh al estar junto a Ana sana y salva... y ver a Horokeu... aunque tal vez si lo... podría evitar...

Povs Horo - Horo

Le dio directamente... ¿por que el neko se tenía que meter?... aunque si no fuera por el Ana... corrí directamente hacia él, esta respirando, solo estaba inconsciente, pero sin una gota de hielo... al parecer hizo algo para repeler el ataque...este chico sí que es fuerte.. e inteligente... y descansando se ve tan sexy... encantador, antojable... ehhhhh antojable!!!? Desde cuando se me antoja!!!! Está bien que me guste... pero no es para tanto...

que demonios... Ren... – como se atreve... le dije muy claramente que esos ataques los debe de esquivar... aunque si le hubiera dado a Ana... no me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco quería lastimar a Ren...

Ren tao... – la cara de Ana está confundida, es de las pocas veces que se le puede ver confundida y aun así guardaba su porte...

Ana... no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo... abriste el vortex inesperadamente... hay que ayudar a Ren – lo tomo entre mis brazos esperando abrir el vortex...

Si... Yoh lo ayudara... no tiene grandes heridas... pero ya echo a perder la ropa que le acabo de dar...

Ana...-

Va a tener que trabar muy duro...

Fin Povs Horo - Horo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El era un noble... había nacido en una cuna afortunada... decían los que le conocían, y no por eso eran sus amigos. Entre el estruendo de armas y dinero, y una sombría habitación a la cual solo le permitían que entraran él y su hermana... y otro sin consentimiento pero que por muchas ocasiones había turbado sus noches... con dolor, con penas y torturas... pero sin lagrimas ni sollozos, jamás se dejaría ver llorando... por más cruda que pereciera su realidad...

Ren tao, estaba soñando, recordando lo que alguna vez fue su peor época una que quería dejar sellada por siempre, pero por más que lo intentase, no podía y en algunos de sus sueños le recordaba ese pasado...

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

Ren, tu padre y yo saldremos, se quedara a cuidarte tu tutor... haz todo lo que te pida...

Si madre...

esas eran sus palabras, las que más conocía por casi un año... solo se iban ambos... a veces por un mes, a veces por dos o tres... y mi hermana ella ni siquiera estaba aquí, se deshicieron de ella en cuanto pudieron y solo venia aquí dos veces al año... pero conmigo, hubiera preferido que también se deshicieran de mi... en esos dichosos internado de alta calidad para niños ricos... al menos ella no sufrió tanto...

Recuerdo la primera vez... ellos salían por segunda ocasión; por un mes, tenía 12 años y el tenia 30 la primera vez que entro a mi habitación...

La luna no se veía esa noche y todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, no podía dormir tal vez por que dentro de mi sabia el calvario que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ren- kun... estas despierto...

Si señor... dije tímidamente al sentir que alguien había entrado... nadie nunca lo hacia...

Ren-kun los chicos buenos se duermen temprano... me daba miedo su tono de voz, era insinuadora, y en mi inocencia no distinguía su perversión.

Lo haré ahora mismo señor... – no sabía que mas decirle... estaba asustado.. pero como un tao, no podía demostrarlo.

No me digas señor... soy algo más que eso Ren-kun...- sin más ni mas... arrebato las sabanas de mi cama, y sumergía sus frías manos entre mi ropa.

Yo tenía pánico, y no hacía nada, el era de doble de mi tamaño y aunque supiera defenderme... algo me detenía... algo que le me susurraba en mi oído... _"recuerda que tu madre te dijo que hicieras todo lo que yo te pidiera"_ estaba aterrorizado... y aun así no tenía idea de todo lo que se tipo iba a hacerme...

Desgarro mi ropa, como desgarro mi alma y mi inocencia esa noche...

Bajo su pantalón y me mostró su desnudez, yo lo miraba aterrorizado y él se excitaba con mi mirada y aun así, era un Tao, y fingía no estar asustado... _"ahora si te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno_"... me decía... pasaba su asquerosa lengua por mi cuerpo... lamía cada parte de mi... mordía y profanada mi cuerpo... y yo, solo me quedaba quieto llorando por dentro, esperando que eso terminara, salir huyendo de ahí pero cuando creí que no podía ser peor... que ya se había apoderado de mi me arrojo a una orilla de mi cama y se introdujo en mi... corrompiendo mi interior...lastimándote... quería evitar un grito de dolor... y me contuve por un unos segundos mordiendo con fuerza pero aun así no aguante y solté un lastimero grito al viento... me dejó prácticamente sin vida... y sin poder soltar ni una sola lagrima ni un sollozo mas.. Por que yo... por que yo era Tao... alguien sin derecho a sufrir y quejarse por que lo tenía todo... era noble y rico... y él era su tutor... aunque me envestía con fuerza como una bestia saciando sus deseos, aunque lo hiciera sin la más mínima prudencia y sin notar que yo era un niño... o que mi cuerpo era frágil; me tomo... hasta que saciaba sus ganas... me arrojó como una basura, y salía con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro...y con un "hasta mañana Ren-kun; en ese momento no sabía por que un hasta mañana... pero ahora sé que ese hasta mañana se refería a... mañana también te tomare...

Así pasaron por casi un año las más terribles noches de toda mi vida... utilizado por un hombre... por mi tutor... por la persona en que mis padres confiaron...

Y en el fondo... tengo ganas de llorar de liberara todo este dolor que llevo dentro, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto... no puedo por mas quiero... alguien ayúdeme...

Pero en este sueño alguien esta alguien que no me desagrada... es Yoh... recuerdo cuando me dijo...

-todo saldrá bien... tal vez esto, también tenga una solución...

Y ahora alguien mas está conmigo... me está abrazando con fuerza... me hace sentir protegido y amado; quiero que se quede cuidándome... no sé quien es... pero me dice algo...

- yo siempre estaré aquí... yo jamás dejare que te vuelan lastimar... por que yo... yo me tome el descaro de enamórame de ti y te quiero... eres lo más importante para mi...

Quien es esa persona que me tiene en sus brazos reconfortándome... no sé por que pero ahora tenga más ganas que llorar que nunca antes...

º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

Povs horo - horo

Ren aun no despierta... ya estamos en casa de Yoh, y ya le conté a este todo lo que paso... esta feliz por que no le paso nada a Ana y prácticamente se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo con cascaditas en los ojos... me da pena mi amigo... y es que después de eso ella se dio la técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Ana y con la mano izquierda... y dijo: "mejor cura a Ren y déjate de payasadas; mañana te toca entrenar a ti"... a lo que solo se limito a responder un: si Ana... con su cara de drogado... a veces me pregunto si tendrá suficientes neuronas, para gobernar este lugar cuando acabe la guerra... fumar esa cosas no le va dejar nada bueno... bueno yo digo jeje...

voy a despertarlo... – Yoh tenía otra vez su sonrisa tonta... y nos dijimos al cuarto donde recosté al chico...

este... por que no lo dejamos descansar un rato mas...- la verdad se ve tan lindo descansando y sin palabrotas... que lo deseo ver así por más tiempo...

jaja, te gusta este chico... yo lo sabia!!! Jaja pero solo lo curaremos y lo dejaremos descansar...- ehhhhh!!!! Se dio cuenta... pero como???

Yoh!!! Como me va a gustar un chico... estás loco!!!- Ahhh. Yo no soy raro... es que él es diferente a los chicos... es que hay chicas, chicos y Ren tao... a cualquiera le puede gustar... [Holly: opino lo mismo... no hagan caso... ya no intervendré...; Horo: no te metas en mis pensamientos...

Yo leí el conjuro que lance... y sin darme cuenta... el hechizo es sobre la persona que tu amas... tu estas destinado a protegerlo Horo - Horo... supongo que te enamoras de el... tarde o temprano...- un sonrojo se formo en mi rostro... o eso creo por que sentí mi cara ardiendo... y mi pulso acelerado... no puedo creerlo... tal vez... Yoh no se equivoco en su hechizo...

Pero... Yoh, yo ni siquiera le agrado... además no sabemos si el está enamorado de alguien en su mundo...

Eso confirma que ya te enamoraste de él jiji...

Yoh... bueno tal vez tengas razón... pero no se digas a nadie...

Yoh puso una de sus mano en la frente de Ren para lanzar su clásico hechizo de curación... y cuando termino algo tomo por sorpresa a Yoh... vi como hizo una mueca de dolor... luego unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y salió de hay corriendo... no sé que es lo que paso... ni que hacer... Ren está despertando, pero algo le paso a Yho, cuando lanzo su conjuro...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**No quiero contarlo**

¿por que no los mataste?

Por que no quise... son unos parásitos...- entraron a la que era la casa de Hao...

Tú no eres así...

Tú no sabes como soy yo... solo te basa en lo que los demás dicen...

Yo te he visto... eres despiadado un acecino...

Tu no tiene derecho a decirme así... niñito... Hao tomo de la muñeca Lyzerg y lo halo hacia si... subió su cara le robo un beso al chico... uno frió y sin sentimientos... uno para que se callara y lo dejara de molestar... pero sin esperarlo Lyzerg lo correspondió... y lo hizo profundo... al contrario de Hao entrego sus emociones logrando entrar lentamente en la boca de Hao... el cual lo recibió de manera suave... y sin darse cuenta también cayo rendido en los encantos del beso de Lyzerg... de un chico tierno y noble... siguieron así hasta que ambos les falto el aliento...

Por que... Hao...

No molestes... – ambos estaba sonrojados y no entendían la razón... Hao lo dejo solo y se fue su habitación... según el planear el próximo encuentro... dejando a un chico confundido y llorando...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yoh corría sin mirar, había visto algo horrible... algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado... no tenía idea de que algo tan obscuro guardaba el corazón de Ren tao...

No sabía que hacer ni como tomarlo...

Yoh... estas bien...- lo tomaron de los hombros y lo detuvieron con fuerza...

Ana... yo – la sacerdotisa en gesto de amabilidad seco sus lagrimas, lo acerco a ella lo abrazo llevándolo hasta su habitación... el iba con ella... como hipnotizado al sentirla...

¿Qué es lo que sucedió?... – se sentó en una cama, y acerco a Yoh hasta su pecho para tenerlo en un manto protector y de cariño... uno que nunca le había mostrado a sus prometido, un cariño y amor que siempre le había tenido

Es que yo... yo vi algo... si querer

Esa no es razón para llorar y andar corriendo como un niñito asustado...- bueno hacia lo que podía...

Es que yo... vi un recuerdo de Ren... uno que seguramente no querría que viera...

Pero no lo hiciste a propósito...

No... pero es que lo vio fue terrible... tanto que llegue sentir parte de su sufrimiento... y jamás me sentí así... no puedo creer que alguien lleve tanta oscuridad en su interior y pueda seguir viviendo...

La vida es dura Yoh... para algunos más que para otros... pero para eso existen los amigos... y las personas que los quieren...

Ana... yo te...

Mejor ve a hablar con el... dile lo que viste y aclara que fue sin querer... apóyalo en todo lo que puedas...

Ana... yo quiero decirte algo...

Déjalo para después Yoh... ahora Ren es más importante...- Ana salió de ahí... sabia a la perfección lo que le quería decir Yoh... que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no sabía como corresponderle ese amor, ella también estaba enamorada de el...pero tenía miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos de esa forma, por eso siempre se mantenía alejada... siempre mostró un carácter frío y ahora por enamorase no debía y no podía mostrarse débil... menos con esa guerra, para ella una vez que se enamoran serian vulnerables...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Povs Ren Tao

Ren... ¿estas mejor?... – Horo me veía con cariño, yo me tallaba los ojos... había mucha luz

si... - obviamente estoy bien... soy muy fuerte...

Ren... ¿Qué paso? – de que??? ...pues... lo último que recuerdo...

Eres un tonto... por tu culpa casi matas a Ana...

No, eso no... que paso, cuando Yoh te curo algo paso, y salió de aquí corriendo...muy asustado... – algo malo le paso a Yoh...

Eh!!! Y por que debería de hacer eso... todos aquí están locos...

Que estabas pensando... o soñando... – no quiero recordar eso otra vez... no quiero...

Yoh. Puede ver fragmentos de los que estas pensando mientras te curaba... algo bebió de asustarlo... – no puede ser... Yoh lo sabe... no puedo... no puede... ni debe saber mi debilidad... NO!!

Donde esta... tengo que hablar con Yoh...- la puerta de la habitación se abrió...

Aquí estoy... yo también quiero hablar contigo... Horo - Horo puedes salir un momento... tengo que hablar a solas con el... – No lo puedo creer él lo sabe... siento que algo me carcome por dentro... nadie más lo sabe... solo yo y ahora Yoh...

Pero... que paso... están bien- esto tonto por que no se va... necesito hablar con Yoh... ahora que él lo sabe...

Que salgas de aquí... BAKA... lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver... – no tenia que gritarle... pero no me sentía con ganas de hablarle y decirle de la manera más atenta... "me puedes hacer el favor de salir... tengo que hablar con Yoh por que acaba de descubrir mi más profundo y doloroso secreto"... obviamente no... y menos como me sentía ahora...al menos conseguí que saliera de ahí... y cerrara la puerta...

Ren... yo lo vi... nunca fue mi intención...

Podías haberlo evitado...

No... si no lo hacía estarías inconsciente por más de dos meses...

No se lo digas a nadie...

Ese no es el punto... esta por demás que jamás lo diría pero Ren...

Eso es algo que a nadie le importa más que a mí...

Ren... eres mi amigo y todavía cargas ese dolor dentro de ti...

Eso no le importa nadie...

Yo compartí ese dolor contigo... aunque fue solo por unos segundo, sentí que no podía seguir adelante... no puedo permitir que tú te sientas así... Ren... – Yoh se acerco a mi... sus ojos estaba llorosos... por que él podía llorar y yo no... ¿por que se interesaba en mí?

Yo jamás he podido llorar... ni sacar este sentimiento dentro de mí... jamás... por que soy un Tao...

Ren, no importa que es lo que seas, eres una persona y tienes todo el derecho a sentirte mal y sentir toda la frustración y el coraje que tengas... pero también tienes la obligación se sentirte bien y salir adelante aprender de todo lo malo... no dejarte vencer... por que estás vivo y mientras lo estés, tienes la obligación y el derecho de ser feliz... por ti y por la gente que te quiere...

Yoh... – fueron mis últimas palabras antes de romper en llanto... en sus brazos... no sé por que sentía de pronto que todo el odio y el rencor que guardaba mi alma se desvanecía poco a poco mientras las lagrimas salían del fondo de mi alma con cada sollozo y sintiendo como un abrazo cálido cubría mi ser... Yoh... mi primer amigo...

Tal vez creas que es un mal consejo... pero... deberías hablar de esto con alguien al que le tengas mucha confianza...

A ti...

Etto... pues... creo que yo solo me entere por casualidad pero... creo que algún día tendrás que hablar de esto con la persona más importante para ti...

Yo no... jamás nadie lo sabrá...

Es tu decisión pero...aun así creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien mas... si quieres que este dolor ya no sigua en tu interior...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

_**Y ahora **__**que**___

_**Povs Lyzerg **_

No sé por que te fuiste... me dejaste solo, estoy aquí en persona pero no en esencia puesto que tu ya dominaste mis pensamientos... y hasta no tener un respuesta no estaré en paz... no hables mírame a los ojos y calma lo que siento, quiero pedirte que me des una mirada y que sepas bien lo que es romperme el corazón así... una vez mas...

Hao ¿por que? Que es lo que tienes. Por que quieres esta guerra... ¿que tanto odias a los demás?

No se puede vivir así Hao...pregúntamelo a mi... yo he vivido odiándote y eso no es vida, y no te deseo esto...

Por que eres así... por que me das esperanzas llego a mi nube y luego me dejas caer desde tan alto...

Por que tú que eres la persona que más odio, tú; siempre pensé como derrotarte, esperando el momento en el cual estuvieras suplicando piedad...esta encrucijada en mi mente no me deja en paz...

Aun llorando no puedo estar en paz... y ya han pasado más de 4 horas... tengo sueño y aun sigo llorando...

Eres es el infierno en vida.. No sé como fue que hiciste que enamora de ti me tomas y dejas y me tiras a un lado con una mirada despectiva... no sé como es que mis labios cayeron en la tentación de tu esencia y es que tu boca me provocaba...

Llegas y dispones de mí, no tienes idea de lo que siento, ya no puedo seguir así, tengo ahora que esperar que regreses por mí

Para darme una orden para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, contra quien tengo que pelear.

Yo no puedo estar si... en este engaño sin saber lo que siento por ti... Atracción, lastima despacio... odio... amor...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La nueva batalla está decidida, tu yo contra Pilika y chocolove...- Hao entro con energía al lugar donde estaba Lyzerg quién apenas estaba conciliando el sueño...

Eh... Pilika... la hermana de Horo - Horo- Lyzerg se tallaba los ojos...

Por que ellos...

El.. chango bananero es rápido y fuerte... pero ella es débil... tiene poco de estar juntos serán un blanco fácil

Pero... Pilika... ella fue... ella es la hermana de Horo, quieres hacerle daño a Horo...

Ella fue tu novia... ¿verdad?- Hao fue inquisitivo... quería molestar Lyzerg, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien...

Ella... eso ya paso... ahora está con chocolove...

No puedo creer que te haya dejado por ese simplón... es una chica linda... es más linda que Horo... y bueno Horo no está nada mal...

A ti te gustan todos Hao!!!! Hasta anduviste de arrastrado con Horokeu No tienes respeto por nadie... y no pienso luchar contigo...

Tu harás lo que yo quiera... entendiste... y eso fue un simple desliz...

No le haré daño a Pilika...

Que.?.. aun sientes algo por ella...

Ella fue muy especial para mi... – _Lyzerg miraba el piso recordando..._

Pero te dejó... y ahora tu estas de mi lado... y harás lo que yo quiera...

Como quieras...peleare... pero no pienso hacerle daño a Pilika

Ellos siempre salen a las 2 de la tarde para compra provisiones... están viviendo en la que era casa de Horo y Pilika... atacaremos cuando salgan... Yoh y Ana no estarán cerca... así que no intervendrán... y Horo - Horo debe estar en entrenamiento con ese chico nuevo. Será una buena oportunidad...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Povs Horo Horo

Ya tiene media hora ahí adentro...que estará pasando... ya no aguanto la curiosidad me voy a asomar... EHHH!!! Yoh y Ren se están abrazando... con mucha fuerza por que está pasando entre ellos... por que me siento así... estoy celoso NO además Yoh quiere a Ana, pero entonces... por que se abrazan así y por que siento que algo me carcome por dentro a ver a Ren abrazando a Yoh, estoy muy enamorado de él y ya no lo puedo negar...

Eh! se están soltando... se ven tranquilos se están sonriendo, Ahhh por que!!! Quiero entrar... me voy a alejar... y luego voy a tocar y entrare...

los estas espiando... – la genérala!!! Ana-

Ahhh yo??? No! – ehhh mas obvio no podía ser...

Se estaban abrazando!!! Ahhh Yoh... esa es demasiada confianza...- Ana está molesta.. jaja al menos no soy el único celoso

Tú también los espiabas...-

No me compares contigo...-

Pero al menos ya están mejor los dos...

Ana... ¿que paso?

Ni siquiera yo lo sé bien... pero algo malo le paso a ese chico... fue tan malo que Yoh no lo pudo soportar y huyo... pero lo están afrontando juntos...

Ana... crees que podamos hacer algo...

Si él no lo permite no podemos hacer nada... solo estar a su lado y ser buenos amigos...

Pero... él, el nos necesita...

Hoy pelearan, veremos si su entrenamiento funciono, además... así se distraerá de lo que paso... Yoh y Yo nos quedaremos a investigar sobre la procedencia del chico...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hay un equipo del bando de Hao que podrán enfrentar.. Son esa chica que le dieron un golpiza a Ryu están algo locas... pero les harán frente...

No se distraigan pueden tener problemas si lo hacen...

Ana daba instrucciones, sobre como se enfrentaran, Ren aun así estaba algo distraído... tiene un punto débil se confían de que no les harán daño por ser chicas... pero será fácil...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Povs Ren tao

Estoy... si aun estoy me siento más tranquilo y un peso dentro de mi esta levemente atenuado desde que de desahogue con Yoh... ahora estoy con Horokeu esperando que se aparezcan las chicas esas... no puedo concentrarme... no puedo de dejar de pensar en lo que paso.. Y aunque la sonrisa de Yoh me tranquilizo, y note cono Ana me está distrayendo... no están fácil... esta agradecida por evitar que saliera lastimada... pero ella es parecida a mi... sé que no me agradase abiertamente... no importa...

Lo que importa ahora es que peleare, por estas personas... los que son _mis amigos_y con Horokeu... el sigue a mi lado... no sabe nada y no quiero que él se entere... el menos que nadie... por que el... el me gusta... y lo quiero... lo quiero para mi... que solo sea para mi¡no! Eso no puede ser posible... y menos el... todos lo quieren aquí y además es un chico... no sé por que... el...

oye Ren... ya están aquí... – Ahhh. Tardaron menos de lo esperado...

si... –

estas bien... podemos dejarlo para después... si así lo deseas...

estoy bien... no ha pasado nada...- por que me pregunta eso... no quiero decirle nada... para empezar por donde empezare a contarle.. no puedo más.. y menos con el... aunque desde que estoy él es mi luz.. en medio de mi oscuridad...

Ren... ya nos vieron... nos van a desafiar...- estaba sin fe sin dirección en una monotonía absoluta, y ahora estoy aquí... junto a un chico que me llena de luz... regreso algo de calma cuando estoy con Yoh y con Ana... a pesar que casi no la conozco me agrada... Horo se ve preocupado.. tal vez deba prestar más atención en la pelea

si... ya voy...- conjure mi arma en señal de duelo... y en pocos segundos fueron directo a atacarnos... para despistarnos lanzaron una gran pantalla de humo... la cual despejo Horo sin ningún problema... se supone que debo distráelas mientras Horo conjura... por eso lance el ataque de cuchilla dorada solo para despistarlas... Ahhh Horo ten cuidado... ¿¿¿por que lo estoy mirando??? Se ve tan bien mientras conjura... una luz azul recubriéndolo delicadamente... por culpa de mi descuido lastime a un de ellas... yo... teniendo un descuido... y por un baka!!!!!

Ren... no tenías por que...- pero... yo... no quería...

De todas formas las teníamos que derrotar...- la otra me vio con odio y me dirigió unas palabras...

Casi matas a mi hermana... te voy... te odio... por lastimara mi hermana...- su hermana... yo lastime a su hermana... no era mi intención... lo siento... yo no quería...

Ríndete y llévatela, cúrala... y salgan de las batallas.- Horo estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba... el tampoco quería que nadie salera lastimado... y menos por mi culpa

Eso jamás los voy a derrotar ahora mismo... – Horo la intenta detener... pero se le impedí.. es mejor que libere todo su rencor hasta que se canse y se sienta mejor.. luego yo la derrotare de forma suave... para que sienta tranquila... no quiero que esta decepcione por salir huyendo como una cobarde... es mejor así... yo pagare las consecuencias, se mis actos

Si eres tan débil como la otra... no lo creo – con esas palabras... saco toda su furia...y me ataco con fuerza... hasta que ya no aguantaba más... ni ella ni yo... por eso decidí terminar con esto y derrotarla de una buena vez...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Povs Hao

Ves lo fácil que los derrotamos... sin tener tantos problemas...

Mm. Al menos no lastimaste a Pilika

Gracias...

... no tienes nada que agradecer...

Vámonos...

Si Hao...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Después de la tormenta...**

te dejaste golpear, Ren... – Horo lleva en sus brazos a Ren después de la batalla, en la cual cayo inconsciente...

... no te entrometas...-

Ehhh¿estabas despierto?- Horo se sorprende y lo deja caer... pero Ren con agilidad se recupera y se pone a un lado

Mmm – "por que carajos tuve que hablar... estaba a gusto cuando me cargaba" – siguen caminando aunque Ren está débil después de perder tanta sangre...

Ren... todavía no estás bien... ¿quieres que te ayude? - "que pena... creí que seguía inconsciente... Ahhh cuando menos no está el chango bananero... sino ya hubiera salido con una de sus bromitas... Ahhh me quedé a solas a Ren... y no sé que decirle" – Horo ve a Ren a los ojos...

Eh, claro que estoy bien... que tanto me ves... – "no me veas no te me quedes viendo así... te darás cuenta"

Ahhh, nada que te querría estar viendo... todavía que te ayudo... – ahora estaban discutiendo, pasaron en menos de 5 segundo de una escena totalmente tierna y conmovedora a una clásica de ellos que todos conocemos... pelea, pelea!!

Pues nadie predio tu ayuda...

Hay si... y que querías que te dejara ahí tirado... después de la golpiza que te dieron...

Pues era preferible a que me estuvieras fastidiando...

Ahhh!!! Nunca sé lo que estas pensando!!! Pero no te preocupes a la otra te dejare en paz...

Pues no va a haber otra... esta fue una ocasión única, yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte...- " al menos no sabe lo que estoy pensando... pero por que siempre tengo que acabar peleando con el... es que es tan fastidioso... Ahhh" – Horo hace su posesión de objetos, Ren se sigue pero aun esta débil, y cae en el intento...

Ren... ¡por que eres tan testarudo! – Horo vuele a tomara Ren sus brazos para que no caiga al piso y ve con ternura

Lo estas preguntando o lo está afirmando????...

La verdad, tengo ya tiempo de ser tu amigo... bueno yo te considero mi amigo, y aun así nunca sé lo que piensas o lo que tienes... no sé si es mi culpa... o no me tienes confianza...- "Ren quisiera estar más cerca de ti... aunque solo consideres a Yoh como tu amigo..." Horo toma de los hombros a Ren para que no intente irse, y mira fijamente esperando un respuesta que pueda tranquilar su corazón en ese momento.

...- "aunque estoy feliz de que me consideres tu amigo... yo sinceramente no se que eres para mi..." Ren mira hacia abajo... los minutos de silencio se prolongan, cosa que hace sentir mal a Horo quien no sabe como interpretar ese silencio, se ve derrotado ante tal situación...

Lo siento Ren... no tengo derecho a peguntarte o decirte nada, si tu no lo quieres... pero aun así no te puede negar a que te lleve a nuestro cuarto para que te recuperes... – vuele a tomara Ren entre sus brazos y lo lleva cargando hasta la habitación... no vuelen a cruzar un palabra en el camino solo van juntos a su destino... pero al llegar allá todos sus amigos los esperan... tienen una pequeña celebración por su triunfo en la batalla de Ren, Fausto intenta curar las herida de Ren pero se niega rotundamente... alegando que él se las puede arreglar solo... todos se van.

Horo intentaba dormir... pero solo daba vueltas y vueltas entre las sabanas, primero al recordar la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Ren... pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que Ren estaba en el baño curando sus propias heridas que aun no sanaban, decido levantarse y acompañarlo... al entrar vio una linda imagen, un Ren enredado con vendas, antiséptico regado.

pareces un gatito enredado en estambre... – "ya la regué... me va golpear... segundos... minutos... demasiado silencio...este... ya se tardo ¿Qué le pasa?" Ren estaba completamente avergonzado, tanto que se quedo atónito por unos segundos... y un ligero tinte se asomo por sus mejillas

si te vas reír mejor sal de aquí, "no puedo creer que Horo me vea en esta situación tan vergonzosa... y no puedo ni hablarle... Horo se acercaba a Ren; tomo una de las vendas que tenia mal puesta en su cabeza y la enrollo con delicadeza...

lo siento Ren... es que me recordaste a un gatito... ¿Por qué no dejaste que Fausto te curara? – Horo recogió todas las vedas mal puestas, noto como Ren cedía y estaba dejando curarlo...

Yo... no le tengo confianza ese tipo... tal vez tenga represalias en mi contra... – Horo tomo algo de antiséptico para limpiar sus heridas.

Esto te va arder un poco... Pilika siempre me golpea cuando la curo... es bien necia, anda corriendo sin cuidado y luego se cae y regresa llorando... y cuando la curo me golpea, pero quiero mucho a mi hermana... bueno eso ya tiene tiempo... desde que esta con ese chango bananero...

Yo... yo también quiero mucho a mi hermana... – "y también a ti pero de un forma diferente y no se por que¿por que tengo este sentimiento por ti?" Horo limpio con cuidado... y solo vio una mueca en el rostro del chino...

Ahora solo falta esa herida en tu cara... aunque esta algo profunda, no te dejara marca... tienes suerte... seguirás siendo tan guapo y popular con las chicas...- "aunque la verdad a mí también me gusta observar tu rostro, es lindo y tus ojos llamativos, eres muy apuesto" – Ren estaba sonrojado notoriamente aunque Horo no sabía la razón, Horo puso su mano sobre él la herida y puso una bendita y acarició la herida en su mejilla para luego cerrar sus ojos y darle un tibio beso...

Ehh¿Qué estás haciendo? – "por me hace tal suplicio, estoy confundido en cuanto a mis sentimientos y tú me haces esto!!! ahora solo me haré llevar por mis emociones..." Horo se levanta rápidamente la reacción ante tal situación.. que le había provocado...

Es que yo... siempre hacia eso con mi hermana... no era mi intención- "la verdad si quería hacerlo, tengo tanto queriendo acercarme a ti... y lo único que puedo hacer es darte un beso en la mejilla" Ren se acerca, dispuesto a ceder ante estas sensaciones que llevaba sintiendo, se arroja encima de Horo y lo mira con deseo... ambos se miran y se abrazan con Ren aun encima y sin inmutarse después de un prolongado intercambio de miradas de funden en un beso; suave, aplacible y tal vez complicado de entender para ellos dos pero aun así inolvidable y delicioso algo que llevaran por siempre impregnado en sus memorias y labios...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

yo... acabare con esta guerra...- pasaba una y otra vez por la mente del chico de verdes cabellos... mientas estaba en la cama, mientas se bañaba, mientras comía... hasta mientras contemplaba en cuerpo de Hao, el cual permanecía cerca de él más tiempo del necesario, para ambos ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre estar cerca uno del otro...

lys, quieres comer algo prepare algo de sopa... pero puedo hacer otra cosa- Hao hablo de manera entrecortada, cosa que le sorprendió al su interlocutor... si lo hubiera visto de frente habría notado el ligero sonrojo en la cara de Hao que conociéndolo eso era casi imposible...

lo que sea está bien...- como es que siendo un chico tan tierno y noble, con Hao podía comportarse así... después de todo lo habían pasado juntos... Lyzerg no sabía ahora por que lo trataba así entendía sus razones, pero tal vez estaba celoso, de que la atención de Hao se había posado demasiado en el mentado Ren Tao...

lys... no has comido bien... si no comes te vas a poner todo flaco... y sin fuerzas...- Hao estaba preocupado por el chico... lo estaba viendo de un manera diferente, no la forma en que bella a Ren... si no de una extraña.. una que había nacido desde que Lyzerg había llorado encima de el... y fue hacia la mesa a sentarse frene a un lindo plato puesto con esmero...

no necesitas que tenga fuerzas... solo te importa que este a tu lado como un simple premio...- y bueno...no podía negarlo, ya que en un principio así lo trato... pero ahora

lys... tu ya no eres... eres una persona...- miro la sopa con miedo... alguna vez le dijeron que Hao era un especialista haciendo hechizos en la comida... eso era preocupante...

como si tú supieras eso... – Hao ya estaba por demás desesperado... todavía que se había tomado la molesta de hacerle algo de comer... calientito... y este ni siquiera las gracias daba y nada mas estaba rezongando...

VEN A COMER AHORA... y Trágate todo...no quiero desperdicios...- y bueno como es obvio la paciencia de Hao tiene cierto límite aun con el verdecito... quien le refundió la cara en el plato con una mano... [ jajaja... solo de imaginarme la escena... de un Lyzerg hasta en la sopa... me muero de la risa...jaja... me deberían prohibir intervenir en la historia... O Lyzerg agito sus brazos de arriba abajo mientras su cara estaba nadando en la sopa, hasta que se levanto y miro a Hao

QUE TE PASA!!!! ... esta loco... me puedes ahogar!!! – bueno... estaba molesto... enojado...lleno de ira... colérico... demasiado enojo para esa linda cosita verde... bueno eso pensaba Hao... estaba tan, tan, tan iracundo que hasta daba miedo... al mismo Hao... bueno de no ser por lo lindo que se veía... con la cara toda roja y llena de espárragos...

Oye... no te puedes ahogar en plato de sopa... no es para tanto... camino hacia la puerta del lugar...

Ahhh... te odio Hao Asakura...- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de ahí y azotar la puerta, dejando en claro que estaba molesto y que lo dejaran en paz...

PERO LUEGO NO REGRESES PIDIENDO LA CENA...- y bueno no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa... no podía dejar a Lyzerg con la última palabra... el tenía que decir algo... para que notasen que también estaba enojado...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Odiando...**

Povs Hao

Niño tonto...

Niño muy tonto... verdecito presumido... so baka... Ahhh! Ni siquiera sé por que estoy molesto... el es que debe estar molesto... y como no estarlo si casi lo mato en la sopa... baaa no es para tanto... es que es un niñato llorón... en lugar de seguir adelante se quedo la mitad de su vida lamentándose por lo que paso... es patético y diminuto... no debería importarme... el hecho es que si me importa, me importa lo que me dice y hasta cierto punto llega a herir mi orgullo, me importa lo que piensa y me interesan sus acciones...

Ese pigmeo niñito... ya estuvo bueno por un rato... no le voy a estar rogando, si me acepta lo hará y si no se aguanta, aunque sea a la fuerza, ya no le voy a estar prestando atención... aunque me demuestre que le intereso... pues eso quiero después de lo que paso en la batalla con la Usui...

Flash Back

Lyzerg es hora- le dije a mi estilo normal de voz

Ya voy- me contesto tratando de ser indiferente, pero ese papel no le queda, se nota que algo le molestaba algo tenia...

Están ahí justo como lo pensaba... chocolove esta con sus tontas bromas.. por que Pilika está risa y risa... que tontos...

Mm. Empieza pronto- ... y Quería disfrutar un poco con el espectáculo de Seres diminutos... pero al parecer lyz tenía prisa por irse... o por no ver a su ex novia... así que en cuanto los vi me puse frente a ellos y les hable

Ustedes son los próximos elegidos para ser aniquilados por mi...- bueno pocos tenían el privilegio de ser tomados en cuenta para que yo tome la molestia de matarlos...

Hao... – fueron las palabras del moreno... y bueno.. supongo que con ese cerebro no se la dada para procesar y decir algo mas...

Lyzerg... estas bien... ¿estas peleando junto con Hao? – y por lo visto la niñita esta no estaba enterada... por su cara le sorprendió ver al verdecito conmigo...

Pilika... mejor ríndanse... no quiero pelear contra ti...- y otra vez tenia la mirada perdida.. Ahhh este chico no se cansara andar dando lastima...

No ... esto es una guerra y tu mejor que nadie sabe que tenemos que luchar por nuestros ideales... sé que debes tener tus razones... pero no nos vamos rendir... verdad chocolove...- Ahhh como habla esa chiquilla...

Pue si pues... así que órale... empecemos... –aaahhh con que va empezar este.. payaso de circo... la verdad hasta se me quitaron las ganas de matarlo con tantas payasadas... y yo estaba ya hartándome con sus palabras de amigos... que mejor me puse a pensar en la cena... por que ese verdecito parece anoréxico... no ha comido nada... y sin darme cuenta el tipo ese se dirigió a mí para tratar de darme un golpe y lo hizo pero no me lastimo alcancé a esquivarlo... que tonto es... solo intentarlo... hacia mi... cualquier persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales sabe que eso no se hace... no al gran Hao Asakura... bueno dudo que ese chango bananero use sus facultades mentales... UÚ

Hao... cuidado... – grito Lyzerg... no me lo esperaba... y aunque sabía que no me haría daño... el se preocupo y sin dudarlo mucho tome al moreno del cuello quitándole las pocas posibilidades de respirar ... tenía que pagar muy caro su error

Mmm no estuvo bien eso... así que llego tu hora...- estaba disfrutando mucho dejar sin aire al morenito..pero como el chico de ojos esmeralda se acerco a mí... y me susurro algo...desde mi espalda...

Déjalo.. ellos se va a rendir... es cuestión de tiempo... – luego camino un poco mas... y se dirigió hacia Pilika; la tomo con fuerza de una de sus muñecas y le hablo con mucha fuerza...- Pilika.. ríndete ahora... si no quieres que Hao mate a tu novio... hazlo ahora.. si no quieres salir lastima tú también...

Pero Lyzerg... ¡que te paso... tu, tú no eres así!

Pilika ríndete ya...- la jalo con más fuerza... hasta que la chica soltó una lagrimas... y se rindió...

Es todo... Hao... deja a chocolove... ellos ya no pelearan mas...- me seguí sorprendiendo.. de donde sacaba ese coraje... esa forma tan decidida... por que sí parece tan frágil podía ser tan duro ...Lyzerg

Como quieras... al fin... no se merecen el honor de ensuciar mi manos con estos...

Fin flash back...

Mientras es otro lugar bastante alejado de ahí...

Povs Ren

Tuve que detenerme, una infinidad de imágenes pasaron por mi mente ... y yo¡no soy así! No tengo esa clase de gustos.

Me detuve pronto y rápido... por que el estaba frente mi besándome y aunque la sensación era perfecta algo me perturbaba.

Por eso lo arroje con fuerza para que se quitara de encima...

Ren perdona-. Estaba sentado frente a mí con las mejillas sonrojadas después de habérmelo quitado bruscamente...

no!! no puedo... aléjate de mi... baka...!!! - lo siento pero no... no puedo... no quiero... no está bien esto... aunque yo; aunque yo lo deseo no es lo correcto...

Ren... – estabas desconcertado, lo note en tu rostro. pero yo no puedo corresponderte ahora, no hasta aclarar mis ideas...

no... ahora no...- baje la mirada puesto que si te miro a los ojos se que caeré de nuevo en tus labios...

solo... te estás burlando de mi... ¿por que? tu empezaste esto... Ren

yo... solo déjame en paz...- y sin más salí corriendo de ahí a un lugar más tranquilo... donde pensar...

Fin Povs Ren tao

El silencio en la noche reinaba prácticamente nadie que fuera de ese lugar habría pensado que existía una guerra; y después de ya tantos encuentros los bandos estaban cansados y la derrota se veía próxima para el lado de de Yoh...

Horo deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión Asakura buscando una respuesta... puesto que Ren después de quedarse sin aire por un profundo y delicado beso salió casi huyendo del lugar...

Y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, puesto que le ya había decidido amarlo y entregarle todo su ser, desde el momento en que cayó rendido en sus encantadores y amiélalos labios rojizos decidió ser de Ren Tao... pero no sabía si el tao aceptaría la oferta... la cual estaba por tiempo limitado ( n/a: o hasta agotar existencias...) puesto que el próximo equinoccio... estaba próximo muy a su pesar...

El otoño se acercaba; puesto que el aire dejaba respirar un aroma embriagante y nostálgico, el aroma del otoño.

Mientras en las aguas termales un apuesto joven de violáceas cabelleras deja caer al piso su atuendo dejando su piel expuesta a la caricia del aire húmedo que propiciaba el lugar con agua evaporada...

Poco a poco se sumergió dentro del terma para relajarse; pensar estar consigo mismo un tiempo, sabe que ser poco, puesto que a media noche tomar un baño para regalarse no es muy normal y menos si uno piensa en no enfermarse...

Sus ambarinos ojos se cerraron... y no le quedo más que pensar...

Povs Ren Tao...

¿Por qué me deje llevar?... yo el gran Ren Tao dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos absurdos y tontos... no sé como tomar esto; puesto que nunca antes los había sentido.

Nunca había sentido la calidez de un beso... nunca había sentido que un respiración cerca de mi hiciera que todo dentro de mi interior me estremeciera...

Pero cuando estoy cerca de él me siento feliz... y yo nunca lo había sido... por que creo que esto es felicidad, y aun así tengo miedo... tal vez esto sea un sueño ya que todo es incongruente, de lo único que estoy seguro es que el... el me gusta... hoto hoto baka...

y hasta cierto punto lo quiero... ehhh!!!! yo.. lo quiero... bueno al menos ya tengo un respuesta importante a toda esta confusión... lo... yo ... yo lo quiero y es mas... también Quiero un poco a todos aquí a Ana y a Yoh quien ha mostrado ser un verdadero amigo para mi... pero a ellos de una forma diferente...

pero si apenas hace unos cuantos días odiada a todos... por que la gente es basura... solo se aprovechan de los demás por eso ya jamás seré débil... una vez... yo ya lo fui y eso, y pagaron muy caro haberse metido conmigo... de eso ya me encargue... pero ahora estoy confundido... y no toda la gente sea basura...

fin Povs Ren Tao...

Una peregrina lagrima de odio osó salir por amiélalos ojos del neko... no podía estar apacible... por un simple razón como paso de odiar a todos a querer a alguna personas...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Pertenecía...**

Había solo unos cuantos lugares donde buscar, pensaba Horokeu; en algunos de los cuartos vacíos, en la cocina o tal vez con Yoh.

El primer lugar en la lista era cocina... puesto que si él estuviera confundido el primer ligar donde estaría seria la cocina... (n/a tenía que ser Horo –Horo nnU...) llego hacia allá busco a simple vista y obviamente no lo encontró... pero para asegurarse, según él, busco es el frigorífico... tal vez quería un lugar frió... bueno de paso Horo toma algo de comida para el largo recorrido durante la búsqueda "donde esta mi neko perdido"...

Fue ahora a las habitaciones... de una por una abrió... dos vacías... donde estaba Ryu todavía medio muerto, y digo medio por que a pesar de estar convaleciente roncaba como una fiera... así que de solo escuchar sus ronquidos por afuera pensó que el apacible tao ni en sueños estaría ahí.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Tamao... quien estaba ahí pero nunca nadie le hacía caso... sabían que existía... pero; pero ella siempre se excluía y no se metía en asuntos de la guerra ni nada solo les hacía de comer... para un muy feliz Yoh quien era el que más apreciaba su comida... pero siguiendo con la historia... Horo toco suavemente a su alcoba... para ver si Ren estaba ahí... cuando abrió ... su sorpresa fue grandísima al encontrar a las siempre seria y tímida Tamao con un ropa por demás inapropiada...(no sabía que tenía esos gustos Tamao!! algo tenía que esconder O.o )con un hombre... ni más ni menos que el señor marco... que descansaba en su cama... y ella lo atendía en secreto... desde su pelea con Hao y Lyzerg... al notar eso Horo.. . Solo se sonrojo y preguntó nervioso por si había visto a Ren... con lo cual solo recibió una negación...

Y bueno se fue rápido evitando mas imágenes mentales... que le llegaban al ver así a Tamao... siguió en otra habitación era la de Ana e Yoh... si Ren estaba ahí con el castaño probablemente la genérala Ana estaba despierta... pero si no; tocar involucraba despertar a la fiera... y nadie quería hacer eso... ni siquiera él se atrevía...

Así que siguió a la otra habitación... una que debía estar vacía...

pero encontró algo curioso...

Ahhh!! hoto hoto... ¿que haces tan noche?- pregunto con simpleza Yho...

ehhhh!! Yoh... ¿que tu no duermes con Ana??? – pregunto el chico de azules cabellos ...

aquí duermo... Anita me dijo que debemos dormir separados hasta que nos casemos... y eso será hasta que termine la guerra... Ahhh UU – Yoh estaba somnoliento. y con su cara de drogado con un toque sentimental al recordar a su bella prometida...

etto... bueno es que yo... me preguntaba si ... has visto a Ren...

si... si lo vi..

¿en dónde?

pues en su cuarto... hace rato... cuando llegaron...

Agr... olvídalo no creo que este con Ana... y ya busque en casi todos lados... ¡en las aguas termales!...- grito... después de que sus conexiones nerviosas en su cerebro funcionaron...

Povs Horo Horo

Ahhh.. Ya tengo sueño.. y tengo que hablar con el neko... que chico tan... tan... tan Ren tao; pues no tiene similar, es tan difícil estar con él, tan complicado el solo tratar de entenderlo... por más que quiero acercarme a el... avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos...y con esto que paso...

Ahhh ya estoy aquí... es obvio que está dentro... entrare y le hablare... seré sincero con él y de una buena vez... le diré lo que siento...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Salió altaneramente, ya era muy noche y el verdecito no regresaba y no pensaba despertare a abrirle la puerta... el no tenia por que estar aguantando sus chillidos de niño tonto... en seguida lo vio... estaba sentado frente a la casa... con las pierna encogidas y la mirada al suelo... cosa que causo mucha ternura a Hao...

ya basta de jueguitos tontos... métete - le dijo inquisitivo...

si amo... que más quiere... ¡una caravana! o tal vez una alfombra...- y por lo visto Lyzerg seguía molesto..

mira niñito... si no te metes ahora te quedaras toda la noche afuera...-

¿Cómo si eso te importara?

¿pues tú que sabes si me importa o no? – bueno... como todos saben al Gran Hao Asakura no se le hace enojar... tomo Lyzerg del brazo y lo halo así el con fuerza... hasta quedar frente a frente.

Hao... suéltame tu eres el peor de todos... y aun así...-

tú me gustas Lyzerg... y me importas... y si digo que te metas... lo haces... entendiste...- y bueno esas no eran las palabras, el hecho que le al fin aceptara que le gustara no era para que lo hiciera de su propiedad...

Ahhh!! Hao... eso que me importa, yo no soy tuyo y no hago lo que tú quieras...- y aunque el verdecito se sonrojo y le gusto saber que era del agrado de Hao...no le agrado la idea de cómo lo trataba... y además... el ser solo del gusto de Hao no era de importar mucho... a Hao todos le gustaban... bueno casi todos... y él no iba a ser uno más su colección...


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo13

**Un suave beso...**

Povs Horo Horo

kiaaa!!! se ve tan lindo!!!- ahora estoy seguro de hablar con el...

_Besa el aura que gime blandamente_

_las__ leves ondas que jugando riza;_

- Ren... puedo... yo... – la palabras no salen de mi boca como las quiero decir...

- ¿que quieres? – me miras con desprecio... al interrumpir tu tranquilidad...

- puedo... puedo entrar al agua contigo...- es lo único que se me ocurre después de todo

- haz lo que quieras... – Mmm al menos me deja acercarme a el... etto... me tengo que quitar la ropa... enfrente de el... Ahhh que vergüenza... pero si ya antes lo había hecho... pero no tenía conciencia de que él estaba ahí... Ahhh...

- me voy a cambiar...

Ya te dije que hagas lo que quieras.. Solo no te me acerques... demasiado... – cierra sus felinos ojos... al pareces trata de ignorar mi presencia... pero solo trata; pues un ligero tinte rojo se formo en sus mejillas...eso me indica un buena señal... creo

oye Ren... respecto a lo de hace un rato... bueno yo...- me quito todo rápido y me sumerjo en el agua de un forma lenta para no incomodarlo... y me pongo cerca suyo pero dejando libre su "espacio personal"

olvídalo... – como que lo olvide ¿Qué no significa nada para el... que solo lo hizo por entretenerse...

pero Ren... ¿ES que no significo nada para ti?... ¿Por qué¡dime por que! – eso me molesta un poco y subo mi tono de voz; se que no debo imponerme pero aun así me pongo frente a él- Ren necesito un respuesta onegai

claro que significo algo... es solo que yo no... déjalo así por ahora...

entonces que es... necesito saber Ren... no quiero enamorarme de ti y no ser correspondido... Ren... solo quiero que sepas... que tú me gustas y te protegeré por encima de todo, tu eres la persona más especial para mi ahora... – me acerca todavía mas... hasta casi rozar su rostro... lo miro con algo temor... y sin esperarlo me da otro fugaz beso... eso es suficiente para mi... su mirada enternecedora que oculta algo, pero aunque así me está dejando acercarme a el... y eso basta... es suficiente para mi...

es tarde vamos a dormir... – dice con la voz entrecortada

si Ren... vamos mañana tendremos otra batalla...

_el__ sol besa la nube __ en occidente_

_y__ de púrpura y de oro la matiza;_

_La llama en derredor del torno ardiente_

_por__ besar a la otra llama se desliza_

_y__ hasta el sauce , incliná__n__dose a__su peso ,_

_al__ rió que besa, vuelve un beso_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

y en otro lugar no muy lejano

-vas a entrar...

-no.

-si

-no

-si y punto... lo jaloneo después de casi dos o tres maratónicas horas peleando... y lo llevo hasta un cuarto al cual nunca antes había entrado Lyzerg a donde lo arrojo a una cama

- y que mas ahora me obligaras a dormir..

- si es necesario... si..

- y que me vas a hacer cantarme un canción de cuna... o me vas a golpear

- Ahhh alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy molesto.. No sé como te considera el chico más refinado, compasivo y bla bla bla... caes mal...

- pues tu me caes peor...

- hazte a un lado... – le hacía señas con las manos un chico de largas cabelleras a un somnoliento chico de bellos ojos color verde que se resistía a dormir...

-¿por que? -

- por la sencilla de que esa es mi cama... y yo duermo ahí...

- ¿y por que me trajiste aquí entonces...?

pues para vigilarte... obviamente y duérmete ya si no quieres que también te amarre... - un sonrojo se formo el rostro del chico de cabellos como el jade al saber que dormiría junto a Hao... y bueno después de ya tantas peleas, entre ellos y todo lo acontecido sumado con el hecho de que le atraía... no eran buena combinación con el hecho de odiarlo... y bueno tenía varias razones para no dormir... una esperar que Hao se durmiera primero y contemplar su cuerpo... o matarlo mientras dormía con la siempre útil almohada...

me duele la cabeza... después de todo si me voy a dormir...- y se rindió... tenía hambre sueño y el frió había hecho que su estado de salud no fuera el adecuado.. un chico como el no hacia esa clase de caprichos que solo Hao lograba provocar en el

y no hagas nada raro... ehhh

pues que estas pensando... ni que te quisiera hacer algo...

¿pues que estas pensando tú? ¬ ¬

pues en nada... ////// ya me voy a dormir

oyasumi

oayasumi nasai

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

los días transcurrieron rápidos el acercamiento de Horokeu y Ren no era muy notario a simple vista, pero en cada pequeña ocasión se demostraban su aprecio (por así decirlo) una caricia, un sonrisa, un leve toque y hasta uno que otro efímero beso; por otro lado el peliviolaceo estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a las peleas de ese lugar y coordinaba muy bien sus ataques con los de Horo, ya habían tenido mas de 5 batallas ganadas y Horo ya se había enterado de la batalla que tuvo su hermana y chocolove contra Hao, lo que le sorprendió es que ninguno de ellos habia salido lastimado... y eso era algo que hasta cierto punto sorprendía a todos ; ¿que era lo que Hao estaba tramando ahora? los recursos se estaban agotando, aunque la batalla había estaba mas equilibrada desde que Ren estaba ahí... algo estaba mal Hao ya no era el acecino de siempre... y según las palabras de Pilika, todo se debía a Lyzerg...

Pilika ¿tu crees que Lyzerg... halla logrado hacer algo? perrunito Yoh... pues debían saberlo... puesto pronto atacarían nuevamente y tal vez... ahora lucharía contra Hao y terminar de un buen vez esta lucha

pues no lo se... el se comporto extraño... estaba como neutral... – dijo con algo de nostalgia la usui

pues tu debes de saberlo... el era tu novio...- dijo sin mucho detenimiento Ana...

pue... no se yo... pero Hao no se comporto como siempre hasta su mirar era diferente pues... – dijo chocolove, con un tono dramático y tonto...

yo digo que es el momento de atacar Yoh... tal vez Lyserg si hizo algo al estar al lado de Hao... no se como pero esta ha demostrado algo... según nos dijeron ya ha dejado de atacar solo ha tenido dos batallas en una semana... y los dos solo se rindieron... hao no los lastimo... y según ellos lyserg fue quien los ayudo...- insistió horo, por primera vez hablando seriamente, y de un forma encantadora al pondo de vista de ren...

... tal vez tengan razón muchachos... ye tenga que pelear ahora... sobre ahora que Lyserg esta de nuestra parte...pero es que yo...- el castaño hablaba con algo de duda...

¿y por que tiene que ser Yoh el que derrote a Hao? – hablo el chino quien desde hacia un rato solo se limitaba a escuchar...

por que esto solo le concierne al familia Asakura... – contesto ana algo molesta...

entones por que yo acabe peleando...- prosiguió len

por las circunstancias...- le refunfuño ana...

Povs Ren tao

estábamos ya acostados, después de que hoy conocí a la hermana de horo... es linda como el y tiene esa alegría innata, pero al conocer al payaso que tiene por novio entendí por que horo casi no los visita... y es que aunque se nota que los quiere, no es muy de su agrado que su hermana esta con ese payaso... si lo veo desde ese punto, no me agradaría que mi herma anduviera con un payaso de circo... pero se que ella es una persona refinada y con mejores gustos...

esto terminara pronto... disculpa las molestias...- hablo horo- horo con la voz tímida, y es que siempre que nos quedamos solos, el me da una linda señas de cariño que jamás había recibido de otra persona... sentía frió y estaba tratando de abrazar una cobija

no es molestia... después de todo ¿Qué hubieran hecho sin mi?- y bueno cuando llegue supe que hao estaba muy por encima de ellos

no seas engreído... gato huraño...- gato... odio que me diga así...

a quien le dices gato...- lo volteo a ver... y me encuentro con un bello rostro un lindo tono escarlata cubre sus mejillas y hace una excelente combinación con sus azules cabellos

pues a ti... gatito...- se acerca mi... lentamente...

¿Qué crees que haces?

es que tengo frió... y dicen que los gatos son una fuente de calor corporal...- siento como el color de mis mejillas sube de tono al igual que el, y no puedo articular palabra ni reproche...

...-

Ren... no se bien cuanto tiempo llevas aquí... pero en serio te he llegado a querer demasiado... es mas estoy enamorado de ti... y aunque tu no aun no me has dicho nada... supongo que no te soy indiferente...- te me acercaste después de todo y tu cuerpo se pego al mió; tu no tienes frió... y de hecho el que tenia frió era yo... extiendes tus brazos y me pones en tu pecho dándome calor... es obvio... tu también me gustas y te quiero...

yo... tampoco recuerdo bien cuanto llevo aquí... debe ser cerca de... – un momento... cerca de tres meses... eso quiere decir que pronto regresare...

ren...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Retrospectiva

pov´s Lyserg

Tenia tiempo que había hablado con Hao seriamente, le pude decir en forma clara que no querría esta guerra; no tuve ninguna respuesta de él, solo sé que no mato a mis padres, el lo dijo y de alguna manera yo le creo, es por eso que decidí hablar nuevamente con opacho, a pesar de que el siente odio por mis padres, fue la persona que hizo darme cuenta sobre hao, y sus motivos y aunque no se mucho y no he tenido el valor de preguntarle supongo que por alguna razón el esta actuando de esa forma.

De lo que me entere es que hao no había matado ha nadie en mucho tiempo solo mato a una persona, la cual no me quisieron decir quien es, pero según opacho es un error, el se hace responsable de todos las batallas de su bando, y en entre esas batallas no había testigos solo opacho y en un momento Acil, quién fue el primer acompañante de Hao, y según sé es un acecino sin escrúpulos, el verdadero acecino de mis padres, Hao a asumido toda la responsabilidad por estos actos, por eso dejo de pelear con el y lo ha mandado a según el "a hacer otras cosas", todos estos años se ha creído que hao es el responsable, por que sabemos que su gran poder se debe a las almas que absorbe cuando alguien muere, y desde que esta con opacho solo quiere hacerse de de aliados, para dejar a Yoh sin camaradas...

Aun no entiendo del todo sus razones, no se el por que de esta guerra, que supongo que ni siquiera Yoh sabe los motivos, pero espero que acabe pronto, por que me estoy enamorando de Hao...

¡prepare curri!- grita hao con fuerza, y me saca de mis pensamientos... curri... a quien se le ocurre...

mmm...- odio el curri, en serio lo odio...

peleáremos y tienes que estar bien alimentado...- otra batalla... otra batalla inútil...

y ahora contra quien... –

el bando de Yoh cobro mucha fuerza desde que llego ese chico de lindos ojos... ahhggg lindos ojos, es un altanero... no se que le ve Hao...

Mm... y entonces con quien pelearemos...

contra Yoh de una buena vez... además supongo que ellos también están pensando en pelear...-

no lastimes a Yoh...

necesito un favor...- eh un favor... Hao nunca me pide nada, y menos de favor...

como quieras...

detén a ana... no dejes que le pase nada... no te entrometas ni tu ni ella esta batalla será entre yoh y yo...

Hao...

y comete el curri, que crees que no me costo hacerlo... verde mal educado...

Hao...

Pov´s horo-horo

Tenía mucha hambre, estaba pensando entre comer coditos con queso, o macarrones con crema. Yoh estaba en relajado pensando en sus asuntos con Hao (bueno mas bien diría soñando por que estaba durmiendo) Ana y Tamao hablaban (mas bien, ana regañaba a Tamao por hospedar a marco sin permiso), Ryu quien ya se había recuperado, estaba como magdalena llorando por que su Lyserg se había ido, y ren... mi querido Ren... estaba entrenado afuera, desde que desarrollo sus capacidades en la pelea no ha dejado de entrenar... si sigue así pronto será mas fuerte... jaja pero jamás ser tan fuerte te como yo.. Por algo soy el mejor... jajaja ... ahh mi estomago ... creo que comeré coditos... nyaaa tengo hambre...

Oye hoto hoto.. Sírveme algo de comer...- y este quien se ha creído... para mandarme kyuuu pero con esos ojitos tan lindos no le puedo desobedecer...

mmm, ALGO MAS SEÑORITO... – con eso seguro se enoja jaja

y tu quien te has creído para decirme así... ¡tu solo sirve de comer! – y cayo redondito... es muy fácil de hacer enojar al neko...

pues no me digas hoto hoto

te digo como yo quiera loro loro... y apúrate que tengo hambre...

que es horo horo... ¡cabeza de tiburón!

cállate puercoespín... – ahhh ya me enoje mas yo... ahh pero algo terrible esta apunto de pasar... se acerca el mayor peligro...

ya cállense los dos... Tu sirve a todos y cállate... y tu despierta al tonto de yoh... pero rápido – ahh Ana con su mirada acecina... ya me mando a servir... hasta Ren le tiene miedo... bueno respeto...

estas conciente de que Ren se va a ir pronto...- ana me habla de forma neutral; jamás me hubiera esperado que me hablara de esto así... saber que el se tiene que ir

bueno... yo se que se tiene que ir... en unos 3 días... – aunque a veces lo olvido y es que me la paso tan bien...

el se tiene que ir mañana... Yoh se lo va a que decir, supongo que estará muy feliz cundo se entere y salir de todo esto... el problema es que otra vez te quedaras sin equipo...

ana... por que tan pronto...

yo estoy pensado en que haras equipo con Ryu...

ese no es el punto ana... yo lo voy a extrañar... – en serio lo voy extranar... por que yo estoy enamorado de el...

/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

Lyserg... es hora... terminaremos esta guerra como lo quieres... pero a cambio...

que quieres hao...

a ti...

ehhh!! O/ó ¿Qué te pasa? estas loco!!

¡¿pues que estas pensando?!

solo quiero que pase lo que pase estés a mi lado...

Hao

mañana prepare espagueti...

hao…

/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º

povs Ren tao

Según mis cálculos estaré aquí tres días mas, a pesar de que llegue aquí por un error, estoy meses han sido los mejores, conocí amigos... verdaderos amigos, y conocí a horokeu... aunque Yoh se entero de mi pasado que era algo que yo quería guardar muy dentro de mi, hizo que me sintiera mejor;


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo15

**No hay vuelta a atrás…**

Todos sabían que él tenía que regresar antes de la pelea, todo estaba listo, Ana tenia todo bajo control e Yho se concentraba en no pensar en la pelea próxima con Hao; intentaron despedirse del Tao de un forma, "cariñosa" muy a su pesar , ya que conociendo su personalidad eso no se prestaba mucho, los principales en despedirse fueron Yho y Ana, con quien convivió mas, algunos no muy importen para el pero sea como sea les tomo cierto cariño y por último, pero no menos importante, el Usui, con quien estaba dejando algo pendiente, y muy a su pesar el tiempo ya era muy escaso para solucionar ese pequeño problema sentimental que hacía por mucho no querer irse de ese lugar… pero que mas daba , intentó por muchas formas demostrar su "no desagrado" y hasta cierto punto corresponder los detalles de amor, como los solía llamar el chino a su querido chico de azules cabellos, pero que más que eso no paso nada, aunque dentro de su corazón sabía que tenía que hacerlo y de alguna manera tenía que decirle… tenía que decirle… "que también lo amaba y estaba enamorado de él" pero ¿Cómo? Era un chico era un Tao, era orgulloso, pero sobre todo le apenaba de sobremanera el declararle su amor a alguien mas… y aun con todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí y aun ahora que se iría y no lo volvería a ver más, no tenía el suficiente valor para decir una sencillas palabras…

Povs Ren tao

muchas veces me dijo que me amaba que me protegería y nunca una respuesta le di a cerca de mis sentimientos hacia él, estoy seguro que dio cuenta que nunca lo rechace y eso hasta cierto punto significa algo, aun así el merece un respuesta y lo peor es que el tiempo y la oportunidad no me lo permite, estamos todos sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno que sirve Tamao, un hombre mayor esta con ella, al parecer ella lo hospeda aquí, se llama Marco y no es de gran relevancia para mi, según él mientras peleaba con Hao descubrió algo que seguro lo derrotara, pero ese secreto solo se lo confiara a Yoh

Yoh se tiene que enfrentar contra Hao, es inevitable- dijo Ana en un tono difícil de comprender entre preocupada y triste

Si era solo cuestión de tiempo – sonríe Yoh de una forma tranquila

Sabes que esto lo solucionaremos nosotros - le contesta Ana

Horokeu es más fuerte, podrá detener a Hao y entretenerlo, además Ana no correrá ningún riesgo – dice el señor marco, al parecer intenta hacer un plan de batalla

… yo te puedo apoyar, he entrenado lo suficiente y Ana no se molestara – dice Horo, al parecer está de acuerdo con la oferta de marco, aunque quisiera que pasara estas últimas horas a mi lado y poder decirle algo.

Eso solo será si Ana está de acuerdo… además no me gustaría que nadie salga lastimado, ni Horo Horo y mucho menos Anita… me gustaría resolver esto solo…

Sabes que no te dejaremos solo Yoh… tú has sido nuestro amigo y nunca nos has dado la espalda, yo te poyare… bueno si Ana no se opone… - Horo esta mas que preocupado por su amigo y por Ana el sería capaz de hacer todo por ellos, todos aquí son muy buenos amigos que lastima que no los volveré a ver y ni siquiera sabré quien ganara esta batalla y lo peor es que si Horo Horo pelea no sabré si estará bien después de la batalla

Hagan lo que quieran… - Ana se levanta sale de la habitación…

Mmm… ya casi es hora – no puedo decir nada mas aunque quiera desearles suerte o ayudar en algo no puedo… solo unas horas como lo dijeron antes.

Flash back

Te irás hoy si eso es lo que quieres, las condiciones de este día son muy favorecidas para las artes mágicas de Yho, tiene que ser hoy el día que pelee y que haga el conjuró para regresarte a tu mundo… si estás de acuerdo si no tendrás que quedarte no solo tres meses más sino que un año aproximadamente… - lo que dijo Ana me calló de golpe apenas estaba intentando llevarme bien con el Usui , y decirle que lo quería cuando esta pasa, para colmo no me puedo quedar un poco más por qué no seriá poco… seria un año sin ver a Jun eso me preocupa mucho y hasta cierto punto ella está por encima de mis sentimientos a ella de le debo todo.

Ana… yo… yo regresare a mi mundo – eso fue todo lo que dije, Horo que se encontraba tras de mi sirviendo la comida . pude escuchar como los platos que sostenía cayeron y el salió corriendo

Fin flash back

Povs Horo Horo

Quedan alrededor de 45 min en lo que Yoh prepara todo, (_Que te quedaras conmigo la vida entera_) yo esperaba que Ren al menos tuviera un gesto de cariño hacia mi antes de irse pero desde que supo que solo le quedaba tres días aquí actuó de la manera más fría posible conmigo ni siquiera una mirada, solo fui su pasatiempo mientras estuvo aquí, tal vez… la tal Jun es su verdadero amor, nunca me dijo que fue lo que paso con Yoh no tuvo la confianza, y peor aun tiene 45 minutos y ni siquiera se detiene a mirarme,

_(Yo te di todo y tu no me das nada) _rompes mi corazón y mas por que le declare mi amor me dejo estar su lado y nunca me dijo que me quería tal vez yo tuve la culpa por pensar que el me correspondería en verdad. O tal vez yo tuve la culpa por creer que estarías conmigo sabiendo que te tenías que ir y este no es mundo. _Aunque sean pocos los minutos que este a tú lado me hace feliz saber que te conocí y pude sentir en varias ocasiones la suave y húmeda calidez de tus labios_

_Fin povs Horo _

Hao y Lizerg caminaban en dirección a casa de los Asakura el antiguo hogar Hao, donde inicio todo, el castaño había ordenado a todos sus camaradas la retirada total de las batallas anunciando que ese día sería la última pelea, según él todos lo habían hecho muy bien y era el momento de reclamar lo que era suyo, el poder de todo el reino derrocara a Yoh y al fin poner una forma digna de vida para todos, Lizerg no entendía a lo que Hao se refería y por primera vez tuvo la intención de preguntar a Hao cuáles eran las razones de su rebelión contra Yoh, contra su cultura contra su propio hermano.

_Hao… _ ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Yho…? – pregunto en voz baja, como esperando que el pelilargo no lo escuchara

Ese tonto no me ha hecho nada, es solo que el lucha sin saber las razones… solo lo hace porque le enseñaron a defender lo que le pertenecía, yo no tengo nada contra Yoh y por mi jamás lastimara a mi hermano y mucho menos lastimaría a Ana… tal vez a Horo lo castigaría por rechazarme cuando le propuse matrimonio…

Le propusiste matrimonio a Horo!! - grito Lizerg sabia que Horo y Hao habían salido... cuando esa guerra no existía, casi al mismo tiempo que él era novio de Pilika… pero como que pedirle matrimonio!! eso no era aceptado

.. solo lo dije para ver si me estabas prestando atención… entre Horo y yo nunca hubo nada… fue el primero en ponerse frente a mi… obviamente mi padre no lo acepto y me echo de la casa-

Pero… tu padre lo hubiera entendido… solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Si pero yo ya no quise regresar mi orgullo no me lo permite además me entere de las cosas que hacia la familia Asakura; el monopolio que tenían las alianzas despiadadas que dejaban a mucha gente desprotegida como es el caso de los padres de Opacho, yo seré una persona obstinada pero mi familia manejaba las cosas así y obviamente ninguno de nosotros de entero, cuando le reclame a mi padre solo dijo que una persona con preferencias como las mías no tenía derecho a reclamar algo del reino y el único que era digno heredero era Yho…

Pero nuestra familias ayudaron a muchos les dieron todos… mi padres ayudaban a la gente

Pero solo les daban miserias... lo sé por que yo estuve con ellos!! Se lo que es por eso decidimos vengarnos de sus estúpidos monopolios luchar por el reino ideal y no me importo que Yho y los demás se vieran involucrados si ellos querían pelea yo pelearía con ellos costara los que costara y no me importo lastimar a otros… el poder es sucio Lizerg eso fue lo que aprendí de mi padre…ellos y yo empezamos la guerra y me repudiaron era fuerte tenía el poder de los Asakura el poder que era más grande que mi padre y solo igualada por Yho… entre esas guerras yo … yo mate a alguien… y desde entonces me consideran la peor de las personas…

Hao… yo no sabía... solo sabía que esta guerra tú la empezaste para quitarle a Yoh el poder…

Si eso fue lo que dijo el antes de que ella muriera… lo que le dijo a Yho… lo que le dijo todos… desde entonces no hay vuelta a atrás… yo soy el despiadado y tal vez… lo sé porque pase lo que pase… no me arrepiento…

Hao… que fue lo que paso… no me digas que tu…

Yo mate a Keiko… yo mate a mi propio madre… cuando pelaba con mi padre… ella se interpuso cuando lo atacaba… yo… yo… acecine a mi propia madre…

Flash back

Lo sé todo… nunca lo hubiera imaginado… una cosa era que los Asakura retuvieran dinero, pero otra cosa era abusaran de la ignorancia de otros.

Hao… lo has reconsiderado…que lo que sientes por el Usui es puro capricho… hijo…- regrese del pueblo después de enterarme de todo, al parecer mi padre no tenía idea de que yo lo sabía todo

Sé todo ... se como manejan los recursos del pueblo, se como utilizan a la gente y como la hacen sufrir se como ha aumentando la fuerza de los Asakura… se que han matado gente solo para obtener más poder mágico…- el seguía con una gran sonrisa y vi como mi madre salía contenta a verme, pero su rostro cambio cuando escucho lo que dije

Es por el bien de los Asakura Yho necesita todo ese poder… y tú debes hacer todo lo que se pida…

Jamás aceptare eso lo hechiceros son crueles y tu no deberías existir este mundo debe de ser solo de personas normales… eres de lo peor… - en cuanto dijo eso el lanzo un poder hacia mi; pero no era suficiente para derrotarme yo ya había tomado el poder de los Asakura lo había robado, era injusto que ellos lo tuvieran, molesto arroje un poder que aún no dominada, pero nunca imagine que ella se interpusiera … y murió… murió enfrente y no había nada que hacer, no había vuelta atrás… pero no conté con que Yho estuviera cerca y mi padre rescatara la mitad del poder de los Asakura mientras yo veía el cuerpo de mi madre…

Yho… toma este poder… Hao se ha rebelado contra nosotros... contra los Asakura… no dejaremos que gane… mira lo que le ha hecho a tu madre….

Madre… ella estará bien… verdad… Hao no haría eso… HAO!!- Yho se acerco al cuerpo de nuestra madre… me vio con odio al igual que mi padre ya no había vuelta atrás… era un acecino… y con eso la guerra oficialmente había empezado… Yho no lo creía y mi padre se lo llevo y salí huyendo.

Fin flash back

Hao siguió caminado más rápido, algo dentro de él removía su ser y aunque nunca lo admitiera le dolía, jamás hubiera querido hacerle daño a Keiko , pero tenía que acabar con la injusticia.

Atacaremos directamente… - dijo Hao con la voz entrecortada-

A que te refieres con directamente- dijo Lyzerg con algo de duda, después de lo que había escuchado. No sabía si era lo correcto seguir con esta pelea ahora mas que nunca, quería apoyar a Hao aun en contra de todo lo que había pensado, pero Yho estaba de por medio.

Atacaremos en mi antigua casa… ahí no habrá salida… además tengo curiosidad por saber si todo sigue tal y como lo deje.

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora les doy muchas agracias a quien lee este fic

Neko Evil Ohenji kurete arigatou! me da ánimos saber que aun te tomas tu tiempo en leer este fic, y prometo tratar de explicar todo lo que esté en duda en los próximos capítulos jeje pero si me haces saber qué es lo que tiene dudas me ayudarías mucho…

Fausto IX espero contar con t ayuda para el final de este fic.. jeje

Toriaezu hoka niwa nani mo arimasen, sayonara


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Despedida, viaje inesperado**

Hao … yo no sabía – dijo Lyzerg mientras trataba de caminar más rápido para alcanzar al pelilargo

Obviamente no lo sabes, ustedes solo saben lo que Mikihisa les conto a todos…- voltea a ver a Lyzerg y le dedico una sonrisa, lo cual distrajo la mirada de sus ojos los cuales resguardaban una mirada desoladora…

Hao y Lyzerg se encontraban fuera de la casa de los Asakura, Hao recordaba los tiempos en los que el e Yho jugaban fuera de casa a ver quien se casaba a con Ana, en los momentos de ingenuidad de los dos; mientras buscaba el punto débil de la casa, el lugar donde solo el sabía podrían entrar sin que nadie los viera y una vez adentro, atacarían a Yho en un ataque sorpresa y Lyzerg evitaría que alguno de sus amigos interviniera.

Por aquí entraremos- tomo uno de los azulejos y lo apretó con fuerza lo cual provocó que se abriera un puerta que les daba entraba a la casa por la parte de atrás.

Hao… ¿cómo conoces este lugar? además es probable que ya lo tengan protegido…- hablo Lyzerg con algo de preocupación, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que Hao había hablado con el

Ja… nadie sabe de este lugar mas que yo… por aquí me escapaba en las noches cuando me castigaban, Nadie sabe de su existencia, da directo a mi antiguo cuarto, supongo que está cerrado pues tiene un conjuro especial que yo le puse y nadie lo puede quitar más que yo… esto ya lo y tenía planeado, era el arma secreta en caso que mis aliados fueran derrotados.

Mientras tanto, en otra parta de la casa Yoh empezó a conjurar con Ana el hechizo que llevaría de vuelta a Ren.

Tenían todo planeado para atacar a Hao después de regresar a Ren, Horo pelearía junto con Yoh, el plan era tomar a Lyzerg y dirigir todos los ataques hacia él, y dejar a Hao solo y así Yho sacar todo el poder que tenia resguardado que su padre le dejo para derrotar a Hao. Ya que según Marco; Lyzerg era el único punto débil que encontró de Hao y una vez que este quedara fuera de la batalla Hao estaría consternado y sería un blanco fácil.

Yho tienes que dejar suficiente espacio para que ningún objeto o persona se valla de mas con Ren...- grito Ana

Si Ana…

Yoh hiciste los ejercicios matutinos- volvió a gritar la itako

Si Ana...

Yho… si algo toca a Ren cuando hallas terminado el hechizo se irá con el…

Si Ana…

Ten cuidado... puedes mandar a Ren a otro mundo.

Ehhhh!!! ¿Como que otro mundo...? – grito el ojidorado con fuerza , pues por si fuera poco que se tenía que ir sin Despedirse de forma apropiada había una posibilidad de que se fuera a otro mundo que no era del él

Ren… cuídate mucho- dijo Horo quien estaba tras una puerta escuchando todo, tratando de no ver a Ren pues si lo veía sabía que no podría aguantar mucho y pedirle que se quedara, quería abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo que se quedara su gatito con él mucho tiempo.

Horo yo- Ren estaba a punto de salir del cuarto solo para despedirse solo para decirle que lo amaba cuando Ana lo detuvo.

Es hora Ren- dijo la rubia y segundos más tarde Yoh comenzó a declamar el hechizo. Al escuchar su voz Horo abrió la puerta para ver como su chico era transportado a su dimensión, para verlo por última vez

¿Ren quien es Jun? ¿Ella es más importante que yo? – grito el peli azul cuando Yoh estaba al mitad del conjuro…

Jun es mi hermana hoto hoto… y yo no la puedo dejar sola… Horo lo siento aun así yo te a- las palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un estruendo se escucho en uno de los pasillos principales

Yoh sigue con el conjuro yo iré a ver- menciono Ana, aunque tras su porte recio en sus ojos se mostraba inseguridad. – Horo acompáñame

Si Ana, hasta pronto Ren- dijo cuando salió dejando a Ren y a Yho solos.

No basto ni dos minutos cuando se oyeron más estruendos, Hao junto con Lyzerg estaban dentro la casa buscado a Yho, lo primero que vieron fue a Ana y a Horo,

¡Hao que haces dentro de esta casa!- grito Ana, al ver al pelilargo dentro de su casa, en ese momento

Ana… tan linda como siempre … ¿Dónde está Yoh?- pregunto tranquilo Hao , pues el tenia todo planeado

Eso no te importa no puedes entrar a esta casa- le contesto Ana, tratando de hacer tiempo para no interferir con el conjuro de Ren

Lyzerg… entretenla… como te lo pedí...- le dijo el castaño a Lyzerg pues como ellos habían pensado Ana iba a estar ahí

Hao más vale que salgas de aquí- dijo Horo, quien a pesar de su infinita tristeza al no despedirse de Ren estaba ahí apoyando a sus amigos. Los cuatro se miraban esperando que alguien hiciera algo el primero en moverse fue Lyzerg que fue directo hacia Ana

Disculpe señorita Ana pero mi deber es protegerla.- le dijo tomandola por la muñecas sin lastimarla para abrirle el camino a Hao quien no dudo para seguir su camino, y así encontrar a su hermano

Lyzerg qué demonios haces sueltame si no quieres que te golpee.- dijo Ana desesperada, tirando para que la soltara, Horo fue tras Hao para impedirle llegar donde Yho

Estás es territorio enemigo Hao, será fácil derrotarte aquí, mejor vete.- le tomo por el hombro a Hao volteándolo y así mirándolo de frente

Vine por Yho así que hazte a un lado Usui…- sin mucho esfuerzo lo arrojo con una gran energía que desbordo rápidamente lo cual dejo casi inconsciente al Usui, aun así siguió tras Hao hasta llegar donde estaban Yoh y Ren

Yho ten cuidado…- grito Ana librándose de Lyzerg y corriendo hasta llegar cerca del cuarto donde estaba su prometido y Ren

Señorita Ana, no haga esto mas difícil.- Lizerg lanzo un péndulo logando atrapar a Ana antes de llegar donde Yho

Ana… estas bien.- salió el menor de los Asakura al escuchar a su prometida gritando

Ren…- dijo Horo todos estaban dentro del cuarto de conjuros,

Aquí estas hermanito... esta será tu fin. – pronuncio Hao al estar frente a frente

Que demonios esta pasando Horo... que le hicieron- Ren vio a chico de celestes cabellos casi arrastrándose donde ellos, cosa que no le grado a Ren, cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su chico lo pagaría, pero tenia estrictamente prohibido moverse si lo hacía, el conjuro podía fallar

Esto está mal…-Yho noto que estaban muchas personas dentro del cuarto, y el conjuro ya estaba terminado y en cualquier momento empezaría a surtir efecto, y si no se tenía cuidado alguien se podría ir con el oji dorado

Lyzerg…- el verde soltó a Ana quien estaba atrapaba, pero al escuchar la voz de Hao, ella no dudo ni dos segundo para ponerse tras Yho, y lazarle u feroz ataque a Lyzerg, era difícil imaginar que la itako tuviera tanta fuerza. Con lo cual lo arrojo lo suficientemente fuerte para caer donde Ren

¿Yoh qué demonios estabas haciendo? – Hao se exalto, al ver a Lyzerg lastimado por Ana, y solo eso estaba sobre un circulo de conjuros, junto con Ren, quien no sabía qué hacer

Yho atácalo ahora que puedes – dijo Ana, al ver que después de todo tenían a Hao como querían, con la guardia baja

Pero Ana- contesto Yho, puesto que vio que Lyzerg estaba dentro del conjuro y lo más probable era que el Diethel se fuera con Ren a su dimensión

Si no lo haces tú hare yo! .- refunfuño pues Hao no estaría por mucho así

Hao… lo siento… esto es por mi padre y mi madre…- dijo Yho dejando caer unas lagrimas de su rostro , el nunca quiso esa pelea pero ese era el momento para terminar de un vez por todas con todo eso

Yho espera, Hao no mato a Keiko como lo crees!! Escúchalo primero- dijo Lyzerg sacudiéndose un poco, antes de notar como él y Ren estaban siendo absorbidos por un vortex. estas palabras dejaron a yoh paralizado

Encontrare la forma de comunicarnos Ren… te lo prometo… porque yo prometí protegerte - dijo Horo, aun convaleciente

Horo – Ren no quería irse pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y más aun que vio como Yoh estaba sufriendo y que en eso momentos no les podía ser de ayuda sus amigos

Te amo Ren- dijo Horo tratando de acercarse lo más posible a Ren

Y yo a ti Horo- le contestó el de ojos dorados

Hao… si Yho no hace nada al menos yo…- Ana lanzo un conjuro tras su prometido a Hao, quien miraba como Ren y Lyzerg desaparecían

Cuidado Hao- fue lo último que escucho este de Lyzerg antes de desaparecer. Pero cuando voleo ya era tarde Ana le estaba lanzando un ataque directo.

Ana no… si haces eso no podrás…- Yho al ver lo que su prometida hacia la detuvo antes de que el ataque terminara, Hao lo recibió de frente y no pudo hacer nada

Yho.. lo siento, yo no iba permitir que nos hiciera más daño- dijo cayéndose inconsciente en las brazos de Yho

Chicos, todo ha terminado… es así como debió terminar…. Grito Yho al mirar a su alrededor

Yho vio a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba destruido, Horo, Hao y su prometida inconscientes, Ren y Lyzerg se habían ibo… que haría ahora, el hechizo que había conjurado Ana era muy peligroso le estaba arrebatando el poder de Hao, como si drenara su sangre, eso era demasiado pues Hao tenía mucho poder que ni el ocupaba, ni ella ni nadie conocido tenía el poder sufriente para almacenar el de Hao, hacer eso era casi un suicidio. Ella estuvo a punto de morir con tal de matar a Hao y el simplemente se quedo viendo como pasaba todo, pero algo lo atormentaba mas, las palabras que dijo Lyzerg antes de ser absorbido por el vortex.

Bueno al fin termine este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo….T_T no sabía como escribir todo lo que estaba pensando… y la batalla me costó más… Ahhh generalmente mis historias son más calmadas y pasivas. Bueno… el próximo cap. es el final del fic… espero que les guste y saludos a todos los que leyeron esto jeje


	17. Chapter 17

**Nos volveremos a ver  
capitulo 17 **

**  
Povs Ren Tao**  
… MM. Olor a vainilla, huele como a mi cuarto, Horokeu, ¿estás a mi lado?  
- Hoto Hoto… - digo aun entre sueños

- Hao... no quiero curri- oigo la voz del que esta a mi lado

- Hao?- mm que el pasa a este ¿decir el nombre de ese mientras está conmigo!, un momento… este es mi cuarto, y este no es hoto!!!

- Que! ¿Dónde estoy? Que paso… y Hao…- el tipos este está conmigo, en mi cama, Ahhh supongo que viajo conmigo…

- Tu eres Lyzerg… y ahora ¿qué va a pasar?- deje a Horo sin decirle lo que siento por el, y no solo eso, ahora Lizerg está en mi mundo, no sé cómo va regresar, además según me entere el vortex hacia su mundo no se iba a poder abrir hasta en un año que iba a hacer con este chico de otro mundo, que iba a hacer con el amor que le tenia a Horo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Lyzerg con algo de duda mirando a su alrededor definidamente esto no era parecido a su mundo

- Pues supongo que en mi mundo, por esta es mi habitación…- le conteste con algo de cansancio, pues solo de pensar que este chico tendría que estar aquí me irritaba un tanto pues nunca he estado acostumbrado a estar con alguien y a única persona que permití fue a Horo Horo, segundos más tarde escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver una cara muy familiar para mi, y no pude evitar sonreír al verla.

- Ren… estas ahí- dijo con alegría en su voz esa voz tan dulce que en verdad había extrañado la voz protectora de mi hermana.

- Hermana- le conteste con alegría, pero segundos después su cara cambio a una de molestia, pues como debo suponer debió de buscarme

- Ren he estado buscando – y ya empezó el reproche…

- Yo lo siento hermana no quería preocuparte – trate de disculparme. Pero no dejaba de hablar

- Pero como entraste… y quién es ese chiquillo… - y justo cuando iba la explicación del millón la cual obviamente no iba creer vio a Lyzerg sentado en mi cama…

- Pues él es…- y bueno si había algo con la cual mi hermanita tenía experiencia era sacando conclusiones apresuradas y generalmente equivocadas

- Huiste con él, es tu novio, pero regresaste, Ahhh Ren – estaba molesta, creía que había huido de casa para irme con el verde y ahora regresaba descaradamente.

- El no es mi novio – dije con algo de molestia… Ahhh después de todo me hubiera quedado...

- No te preocupes Ren y te entiendo pero hubieras dicho algo – una vez más cambio su expresión me miro con ternura y luego con una mirada cómplice

- El no es – una vez más trate de decirle pero ya tenía pegada en su cabeza la idea que el verde era mi novio

- Una nota – dijo, hasta que por primera vez Lizerg hablo

- Disculpe señorita es un mal entendido – dijo con algo de nervios

- Sabes qué no hay nada que me tengas que ocultar, estuve muy preocupada.- lo miro de reojo sonriendo

- Jun no fue por gusto.- dije pero ella no entendía y ya me estaba desesperando

- Jun quien está en la casa- escuche una voz, una vos que no quera escuchar

- El – pronuncie una vez que lo vi, sentí como mi sangre hervía, el solo verlo hacia

- Ren estas bien- dijo Jun al ver mi cara de odio una cara que tenía mucho no hacia

- Que haces tú aquí – le pregunte con odio

Pues ayudando a Jun a buscar al señorito- dijo con sarcasmo sabía que odiaba que me dijeran así… él era toda la representación del odio que guardaba, el me mostraba el rostro de la persona que mas odiaba

- Vete ahora mismo de esta casa- le grite con furia  
- Ren déjalo en paz – me contestó Jun

- Que se largue ahora mismo lárgate- gritaba una y otra vez

- Ren ya basta- decía Jun

- trataba de detenerme antes de llegar hasta él y evitar que me fuera encima y lo golpeara

- Pero qué te pasa Ren nunca he entendido por qué me odias tanto

- Solo lárgate de mi casa.

Después de eso el tipo se largo mi hermana fue tras él, no sé qué paso con Lyzerg, yo solo me dirigía mi antiguo cuarto, igual que antes mi antiguo refugio, verlo me traía malo recuerdos y como no, tenían un rostro muy similar…  
Si tan solo Horo Horo estuviera aquí…

En otro lado… más bien en otro mundo.  
Encontrare la forma de verlo de nuevo…  
La encontrare…  
Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… tengo que decirle… que… que la comida no se desperdicia…  
- Hao… ya no tienes gran poder…- le dijo yoh miestra podía ver como su hemena muraba el cielo con melancolía.

- tu tampoco Yoh- contesto el otro miestras lo miraba de reojo…

- ¿donde están?- pregunto Hao tratando de esconder su desconsuelo cosa que lograba

- leí parte de tus recuerdos…- pero Yoh no le contesto… se limito a estar su lado… ya tenía bastante con el ver todo el dolor de Horo -Horo , para entender un poco como estaba su hermano.

- eso que….- dijo un tanto antipático… eso era lo último que le importaba, la guerra había acabado el ya no tenía poder y todo su lado estaba doblegado la gran parte ostentosa había ganado, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien empezara otra guerra… después de todo la vida ahí era injusta.

- El pueblo pide tu muerte…- dijo Yoh, con unta tanto de pesadez , el ahora no quería que le hieran daño su hermano , no ahora que lo sabía todo… y alguna forma sentía culpable, si no existiera ese poder que todos codiciaban, nada de ese había pasado.. el poder de los Asakura.

- Pues hazlo… solo dime donde lo mandaste…- contesto, quería hacer cualquier cosa, solopara verlo una ultima vez.

- Como esperas que te mate… después de saberlo …- dijo molesto Yoh..

- Porque no vamos todos…- dijo en tono sarcástico, pero después de todo, no era tan mala idea.

- Al lugar donde están ellos… - Yoh lo pensó tal vez esa era la respuesta utilizar todo el poder… así Ren y Horo estarían juntos y Hao y Lyzerg también… aunque eso significara que él también se tuviera que ir y dejar a su querida Ana - Si por qué no nos vamos… terminaremos con todo la magia de este lugar y quedaran solo personas normales… vamos Hao… empecemos una nueva vida…- este sonrió y se levanto…

- Yohhh ya tengo mis maletas listas- dijo yendo a su habitación

- Yoh… vas dejar todo así…- pero escucho la vos de Ana, cosa que de alguna manera le entristeció, aun no sabía lo que ella sentía hacia el.

- Deja de pensar en todo eso.. si los Asakura teneos la culpa de esta guerra el mejor fin es que los Asakura nos vallamos…- contesto un tanto serio.  
- Yoh… ya esta todo listo…- dijo su hermano desde el otro cuarto.

- Solo hagamos que perezca un gran guerra final que todos puedan ver…- le dijo a Ana, para que supiera que no había vuela atrás…

- Ninguna guerra y ya no habrá magia por la cual pelear… pero Horo - Horo y yo iremos también.- dijo ella estaba dispuesta a irse con Yoh, él la entendió, no lo dejaría solo.

- Además si no hacemos esto hoto se va a acabar suicidando…- luego ambos rieron tenían que preparar todo para que no hubiera ningún problema.


	18. Chapter 18

Kokoro no negai

**Capitulo 18**

**El fin**

_Encontrare la forme de verlo de nuevo_

_La encontrare_

_Aunque sea lo último que haga tengo que decirle que; que la comida no se desperdicia…_

Dentro de un de los cuartos de la mansión Asakura, después de haberse librado una gran batalla Yoh miraba a su gemelo dormitando en una cama, mientras entre sueños hablaba.

Ya lo había visto todo, lo entendía la culpa era de la familia Asakura y nunca se dio cuenta, se sentía culpable por haber llevado una guerra sin conocer los verdaderos motivos; y es que si tenía un defecto era que hacia todo lo que le decían.

Y como no hacerlo si había visto a su madre morir en frente de él, aunque ahora sabía que eso era ni más ni menos que un accidente, Hao no lo hubiera querido, después de de todo su hermano no era tan mala persona como todos habían dicho.

Los recuerdo de Hao eran hasta cierto punto como los de Ren; dolorosos, pero entre ellos se estaba despertando una calidez y un recuerdo que hasta en sus sueños permanecía, y si ya había causado un gran problema, ahora al menos se encargaría de buscar la forma de solucionarlo. Al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo y su hermano se lo merecía… sobre todo Ana.

Ana quien después de la pelea quedo inconsciente por unos segundos, enseguida reaccionó y encontró a Yoh en una esquina de la habitación encogido de piernas llorando.

Ella se levanto y sin dudarlo le dio una bofetada su prometido.

Flas back

- Que piensas hacer ahí llorando como una niñita.- le dijo después de Yoh le miraba aún incrédulo al ver a su prometida de pie frente de él, le dolía la mejilla… pero no podía dejar de sonreír tontamente al verla de pie.

- Ana – hablo suavemente y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre de ella abrazándola con fuerza

- Ya todo acabo – dijo ella al sentir a Yoh, después de todo lo quería, y ya que todo había acabado. - ¿Qué haremos con él?

- No lo sé, pero hay algo que Lyzerg dijo, y creo que debo saber sus razones… -dijo Yoh, quería enterarse de verdaderas razones de su hermano que aun están tirado enfrente de ellos.

- Solo espero que no termines sintiéndote peor- dijo Ana para dejara su prometido hacer el conjuro para leer los pensamientos de las personas… ella fue adonde estaba Horo, quien también estaba despertando …

- Hao – dijo Yoh luego se levanto cargando a su hermano entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación del Asakura mayor, después de todo Yoh si podía entrar a esa habitación, él sabía cómo, pero nunca entró ahí por respeto a su hermano.

- Yoh ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Ana al ver la reacción de su prometido mientras Horo ya se estaba levantado.

- Nosotros tenemos la culpa… nosotros la tenemos – dijo desesperado, su tranquilidad ya no estaba, Ana caminó hacia el ya empezaba sentir repercusiones de hechizo que había conjurado era demasiado poder, dio dos paso más y de desvaneció en los brazo s de Yoh

- Ana… estas bien – le dijo después de todo ya tenía la sensación d que algo así podía pasar.

- Si estoy bien…

- Nos iremos de aquí… iremos a otro lugar donde seamos personas normales

- A veces tienes buenas ideas… ve con Hao yo le daré la noticia a Horo- Horo

Fin flash Back

Hao despertaba, mientras Yoh lo miraba con una sonrisa, su gemelo estaba desubicado, era la primera vez en muchos años que estaba en su cuarto -

- Hao… ya no tienes gran poder- dijo Yoh al ver su gemelo tratando de levantarse de la cama con dificultad.

- tu tampoco Yoh- le contestó son suspicacia, algo estaba diferente pero no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Luego pregunto - ¿donde están? - Pues no sabía que había pasado con su Lyzerg

- leí parte de tus recuerdos- contesto su hermano al ver la preocupación mal fingida de su hermano

- eso que….- trato de articular, pero luego recordó algo importante.

- El pueblo pide tu muerte…

- Pues hazlo… solo dime donde lo mandaste- le respondió con antipatía tratando de demostrar que poco le importaba

- Como esperas que te mate… después de saberlo… - dijo algo molesto, pero dio un respiro y luego sonrió- ¿Porque no vamos todos?

- Al lugar donde están ellos…- dijo con algo de interés

- Si por qué no nos vamos… terminaremos con todo la magia de este lugar y quedaran solo personas normales… vamos Hao… empecemos una nueva vida…- animó el menor de los Asakura. Luego de eso se escucho un grito

- Yoh ya tengo mis maletas listas - dijo Horo -Horo animado

- Yoh… vas dejar todo así… -Hao los miro incrédulo y preguntó

- Deja de pensar en todo eso... si los Asakura tenemos la culpa de esta guerra el mejor fin es que los Asakura nos vallamos…-contesto con una risita

- Yoh… ya está todo listo… - Ana entro, miro a Hao ,pues aunque ni ella no Horo sabía que era lo que había pasado, si Yoh así lo había decidido lo apoyaría

- Solo hagamos que perezca una gran guerra final que todo puedan ver…- dijo Yoh a todos los que estaban ahí

- Nadie ganara y ya no habrá magia por la cual pelear…- dijo Ana mientras se acercaba a Yoh - Además si no hacemos esto el hoto se va a acabar suicidando…

- Oyeee!! - contestó molesto Horo.

- Empezaremos de nuevo

En otra parte.

- Disculpe, podría decirme en qué fecha estamos- pregunta un chico de ojos color esmeralda , a un chica que miraba un tanto preocupada la reacción de su hermano que había salido furioso.

- Ahh si, pues es sábado, sábado 26 de diciembre.- dijo con algo de duda pues era extraño que alguien preguntara la fecha después de lo que había pasado, Lyzerg se levantó de la cama e intentó conjurar algo.

- Disculpe, Ren ¿está bien? –preguntó algo confundido pues el chico de orbes doradas era el único que le podía aclarar que era lo que estaba pasando, en su país esa fecha ni siquiera existía ,pero tenía un problema Ren había salido de ahí molesto y sobre todo, no le agradaba mucho Ren.

- Si el siempre ha sido así, no sé por qué él y Lee no se llevan bien, pero anda vamos a tomar algo de té, y preséntate conmigo, ya que Ren no saldrá de ahí en un rato.

- Si en un momento salgo señorita- Jun salió de la habitación junto con la persona que la acompañaba un joven alto de cabellos negro, su nombre era Lee Pai Long.

Mientras Lyzerg una vez intento conjurar algo pero le era inútil, trato de comunicarse con Hao pero no lo podía lograr, estaba impaciente, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado.

Así que aunque el chico de cabellos violetas no quisiera hablar lo obligaría de ser necesario. Busca la habitación donde se encontraba Ren y sin dudarlo entro y se dirigió a donde estaba tratando de verlo de frente, quería saber lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hicieron con Hao?- preguntó mientras jalo a Ren para que lo mirara de frente, pero el otro no lo permitiría tan fácilmente, después de todo Ren no estaba con condiciones de contestarle al otro así que al notar acreción el lo tomo por el cuello arrinconándolo en una pared, sin duda Ren era más fuerte al contrario de Lyzerg que siempre había usado poderes mágicos y casi nunca se ejercitaba

.

- Como quieres que yo lo sepa, y ten cuidado no te metas conmigo.- dijo al tiempo que soltaba al otro chico.

- No puedo usar mis poderes… quiero regresar – pronunció resignado desviando la mirada.

- Nosotros no podemos, al menos no usando poderes mágicos… pero – dijo pensando un poco.

- Que hare yo aquí… no tengo a donde ir.

- Eras amigo de Yoh, te puedes quedar aquí… sé que Horo encontrar á la forma de comunicarnos – dijo un tanto tranquilo – y si no, yo la buscaré _"por que tengo algo muy importante que decirle" _

- Esta bien, solo espero que Hao se encuentre bien-

- Y porque lo habrías de querer, que no se supone que Hao es un asesino…

- Eso no es verdad, yo también creía eso… pero no es verdad…

- De igual forma no me agrada

- Bueno el…. El tiene una forma de ser muy peculiar.

- Vamos mi hermana te debe estar esperando… le diré que eres un primo que ella no conoce

- Y …entonces

- Tu solo di que si…

- Entonces empezamos de nuevo esta vida.

- Si eso creo


End file.
